Mysterious Attraction
by Chantelle-Bestie
Summary: When Aria moves into Mystic Falls, she is thrown into a new life style that she had never expected to live. When meeting the famous Salvatore, she is drawn to him like a magnet and then begins the Mysterious Attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Glancing out of the window, the brunette thought to herself about leaving the town that she once loved... Rosewood. A town of wonder... a town of  
mysteries. Some people may say.. a town of dreams. There's one thing for sure, Aria didn't say that. She couldn't care less about leaving the town. It  
was everything in it. Her friends... Ezra... and.. A. Ezra... her secret relationship or at least he was until a couple of weeks ago. Her parents.. Byron  
and Ella forbid her to see him... which meant.. she's leaving without a simple goodbye.. or.. a kiss. Unusually enough.. A was the least of her worries  
at the moment, which made her laugh inside. The least of her of her worries... the past year; there had been nothing but worry with A. If it wasn't for  
A.. she would still be with Ezra and lying on his couch, having one of their endless makeout sessions. **

**Closing her eyes, she let sleep the sleep overtake her, knowing that it was much better than staying awake the whole journey, nervous for what was ahead of her in the town of Mystic Falls.**

* * *

**Dropping the girl to the ground, he swiped his hand across his mouth, clearing the smeared blood from his lips, hiding any traces of his activities. He didn't ****think his brother would approve of his diet when he was already on his back about several other things. Several other things being Elena.. Katherine and ****that little thing called... Klaus. Or.. big thing called Klaus. Looking down at the girl, he nudged her with his foot lightly to check for her state of ****consciousness. No movement... must have drank her dry. A light smirk covered his face at the proud feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as he began ****walking backwards. Was it really something to be proud of.**

**Walking out of the woods, he walked over and into the Grill, scanning the crowd and rolled his eyes, making his way over to the bar. Same old people everyday. The usual teacher here and there, couples, singletons. Taking a seat, he smirked as his eyes caught the waitress. Perfect for his next meal and for night of ravishing sex. Leaning on the bar, he gave her a charming smile as she came his way.**

**"What can I get for you sir?" She asked with a hint of flirting in her voice, causing his smile to turn into a grin. He was already in.  
"Make it a bourbon.. and maybe yourself if your on the menu sweetheart..." He told her as she gave him a smirk and poured out his bourbon. ****"It's on the house," Pushing it towards him, she leaned on the bar as well, her face just inches from his, "I get off at 6" ****"I'll be waiting Lilly.." He responded with a smile as he read her name badge. Giving him a smile, she walked off down the bar as he took a sip of his bourbon ****and thought about the night he had in for him.**

* * *

**Aria glanced up at the school building and pulled at her dress (Picture on profile page), clearly nervous of what was to come. Making her way inside, she glanced around at the other ****students, already feeling a pit of butterflies, banging against her rib cage. Never was a good sign. Going into the registration office, she walked on over to ****the desk and was about to announce her name, but the woman slapped down a folder on the desk and pushed it towards her, grunting unhappily.**

**The brunette almost jumped at the loud sound and took her folder, her hazel eyes turning darker as she glared at the receptionest. If you hate your job**  
**so much than quit. Once leaving the office, she looked around for her locker, knowing without a doubt, she was going to be late for her first lesson.**

* * *

**Rushing into class, she swallowed as everyone's attention turned towards, making her feel uneasy. She was never a big thing for audiences ,especially student audiences, they were the worse.**

**"Ah Miss Montgomery... take a seat please.. and welcome." The middle aged woman told her as Aria didn't hesitate to pick the nearest seat, knowing  
that people were still watching her. Do they not get many new people here or something? Looking up at the woman that had basically introduced her to the class, she took in her appearance. Round shaped glasses that she was surprised she could see out of. A long plaid skirt that touched the floor and a fairly decorated blouse. She hoped that there was better fashion than that in the town.**

**Hearing a hiss from behind her, she furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head slightly to come to face with blonde, who's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. ****Aria was about to turn back around again, until the blonde began talking.**

**"I'm Caroline." She whispered in hush tones, not wanting the teacher to hear them talking. ****"Aria..." The brunette replied softly as the blonde smiled and gave her a nod. ****"So your new to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, with a raised eyebrow as she took a quick look at the clock, hanging above the teachers head. ****"Yeah.. I arrived last night. I'm guessing you don't get many new people here then?" Aria questioned, becoming very interested. ****"Not unless their crazy." She answered her back truthfully as Aria turned back around in her seat, letting her answer whirl around her mind. Not unless their ****crazy? What does that mean?**

* * *

**Taking a seat in the cafeteria, she picked up her apple from the sickly green looking tray and bit into it, enjoying the sweetness that was endulged with it. ****Suddenly out of nowhere, 5 people took a seat at the table as she paused her chewing for the moment, not knowing what to say.**

**"Aria.. this is Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy, Elena's brother. Guys, this is Aria." Caroline smiled once she finished introducing and began eating her lunch.**

**"Hi.." The brunete greeted shyly as she continued eating her apple. ****"How are you liking Mystic Falls Aria?" Stefan asked as he wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders and began sipping his drink, which was like strawberry.**

**"Erm.. I suppose I'm still getting use to it. It's not like my old hometown." She responded, looking away from the drink as she finished off her apple, dropping ****it into the bin behind her. **

**"You will love it, trust me. It just takes a while getting use to. It's just one of 'those' towns." Elena told her with a smile as she began eating her lunch too.**

**"Yeah. Elena's right. Since your new.. it will take a lot getting use to, but I suppose your use to crazy aye?" The blonde asked, taking a sip of her drink. ****"You could say that.. I suppose." Aria told her, feeling a bit more comfortable than she was a few minutes ago and smiled for the first time that day.**

* * *

**Following everyone into the Grill, Aria took a chance to look around the place. It was up to date, that was a fact. The music in the background was fairly ****new. The people were.. all young, a few elders here and there. She was starting to like this place a lot.**

**"Aria, what drink do you fancy?" Stefan asked, taking Elena's hand in his as she giggled, leaning into him. ****"Just a coke please..." She replied, smiling as she took a seat with Caroline. Stefan nodded, leading Elena off to the bar with him. ****"Jeremy and Bonnie will join us later, their just.. on a little.. detour..." The blonde told her with a playfuly smile as the brunette laughed, knowing what she ****mean.**

**"So their a thing.. even.. when Bonnie is Elena's best friend and Jeremy is her brother?" Caroline nodded and gave a small shrug, playing with the salt and pepper.**

**"It took her a while to get use to.. that's for sure. But... as long as their happy, that's the main thing right?" Aria nodded in agreement as her thoughts ****immediately diverted to her and Ezra. Boy, did she miss him like mad. He was the reason she would wake up happy every moring because she knew that ****she would see him during the day. She hadn't even talked to him in weeks and she needed him.**

**Caroline got up, telling Aria she would be back in a second as she made her way to the bathroom, leaving Aria alone to herself. Getting her phone out, her fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed in Ezra's number and hit the call button. Holding it to her ear, she closed her eyes, just wanting to hear his voice.**

**"Hello. This is Ezra. Obviously I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible..." Swallowing back the lump  
in her throat, she thought about the fact that he wouldn't even pick up her calls. He left his answering machine to deal with her. Slowly flipping her phone shut, she took a deep breath, slipping her phone back into the compartment of her bag. Maybe there wasn't any hope left for them.**

**"Here ya go. A coke with ice.." Stefan announced with a smile as he placed the tray of drinks down on the table, taking a seat with Elena along beside him.**

**"Thanks.." Aria murmured thankfully as she picked it up and took a few sips, hoping to make the lump in her throat go away. ****"So, where do you live Aria?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink. ****"Erm... about...20 minutes away from here..." She responded with a small smile, turning the glass in her fingers as the ice clinked around the sides of the ****glass.**

**Damon walked into the mystic grill, slipping his shades off and glanced around, his eyes pausing for a moment as he seen Stefan and Elena with a girl. ****She's new, he thought to himself as he made his way to the bar, ordering his usual as he took a seat.**

**"Sorry about that.. was really in need of a refresh." Caroline smiled, sitting down again as Aria smiled, loving how bubbly her personality was.  
"We were just talking about where Aria lives..." Stefan told the blonde as if he were filling her in on all the seconds she missed. The brunette laughed  
at the situation. It was different from what she was use to. She was relaxed, happy... when being back at Rosewood, she was always on her toes awaiting ****a text from A. **

**Hearing a shrilling ringing, Aria jumped and took her phone, smiling at everyone aplogeticly as she got up and walked over to the bar and took ****a seat on the stool.**

**"Hello..?" She greeted sweetly, playing with the bar mats that were laying there. ****"It's me.. Ezra.." His voice swooned through the phone as she chewed on her lip, trying to control the way her heart had jumped up into her throat. ****"H..hey. I thought you were avoiding me..." She responded, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, knowing that there was no use crying over boys.. or ****spilt milk for that matter.**

**"I was. Aria.. you know we can't do this and I don't want to do this anymore. I'm a teacher.. I love what I'm doing. I don't wanna lose my job, my future ****is important. I'm sorry Aria. Your there.. I'm here... this isn't what we use to have. It's gone..." He told her as she swallowed and controlled the tears ****that were threatening to spill over. She couldn't find the words to say that she was fine with it, because she wasn't. She was hurt. Slowly pulling the phone ****away from her ear, she flipped it shut, knowing there were no words to say that that would fix this. Looking up at the bartender, she leaned forward.**

**"Can I have something strong please?" She asked shakily, not knowing where her sudden urge to drink came from. ****"As soon as I get some ID" The blonde guy replied, drying glasses with a netrual look on his face. ****"Please.. please... just cut me some slack..." Aria begged stupidly, knowing she sounded like a child. ****"I said.. ID.." He repeated, walking down the bar as she leaned her head on her arms, hating being so young. Why did she have to be born later than ****earlier? She could have been 18 by now.**

**Feeling something cold rubbing up against her arm, she lifted her head to see a glass of brown liquid. Looking to her left, she seen a guy with dazzling blue eyes and a smile to die for.**

**"Take as much as you want. Looks like you could use it.." He told her charmingly as she smiled in appreciation and wrapped her small fingers around the glass.  
**

**"Thank you.." She murmured, taking a gulp and instantly regretting it as the strong taste hit her buds, causing her to stick her tongue out in disgust as he chuckled.**

**"It's strong. It takes a while, before you can stop shivering about the taste." He told her smiling as she slid the glass back to him, already feeling much ****better. Smiling softly, she took in his appearance, dark jeans, a button up shirt and a leather jacket. Mmh.. something nice finally came out of this town.**

**"Well thanks for the drink...?" She gestured for him to tell her his name as he grinned and continued drinking.** **"Have a nice day Aria.." He told her as she looked at him shocked and nodded and walked backwards, heading back to the table as she took a seat. ****"Anyone important?" Caroline asked as Aria shook her head, not really listening as she was thinking about the guy that wouldn't let her know him, but funnily ****enough, he already knew her.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope it was okay, just a new story I'm trying out, hope you enjoyed it :D**

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

Jogging through the woods to the beat of her music, she slowed down to take a look around her. The leaves were falling from the tree's and hitting the ground within seconds thanks to the wind. The tree's were bareless, almost as if they were naked. Kicking the leaves, she smiled, feeling like a kid again and began jogging again, knowing that her mom and dad would lose it if they knew she left the house without telling them.

After the Ezra scenario, they were very ANNOYING. They would check what she was wearing, how her makeup was, what she had in her bag and how her hair was. It was getting pathetic. She decided sneaking out would be the best thing to get away from the fun of it all. Seeing a small lake, she walked over and looked into it, her reflection staring back at her. It was beautiful, the sparkle that it gave off as the sun hit it.

Moving around it, she headed through some tree's and stopped seeing a house, causing her to frown. A house.. in the middle of nowhere, leaning against the tree, she studied it as if it haunted her somehow. It was a big house. Beautiful design, double glazed windows. A big garage. A fountain in the middle. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to get a look at the name on the mailbox before someone tapped her, causing her to let out a scream.

Turning around quickly with her hand on her chest, she came to face with the guy from the Grill a week ago. He had been stuck into her head ever since their  
meeting. Pulling her earphones out, she swallowed, feeling her lungs regain the lost air.

"You..you scared me there.." She murmured as if it were a secret and tucked her earphones into her hoodie pocket.  
"Sorry. I seen you having a good look at my house and decided to come over and see what the fuss was about." He told her with a smirk as she blushed, feeling the butterflies banging against the sides of her stomach. How does this guy always manage to look good? The dazzling blue eyes, the shirts that hug his torso perfectly and the dark denim jeans with the black shined shoes. He was like... a god.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't realize this was your house. I was just.. passing through and seen it. I just thought it was such a beautiful house." Aria spurted  
out and swallowed, knowing she was talking jibberish. Feeling her phone vibrate, she jumped slightly already feeling like she was on edge and took it out, murmuring a small 'sorry' to Damon, before she flipped it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" She greeted as she wrapped her other arm around herself, feeling cautious from the look he seemed to be giving her as he looked her over.  
"Aria Montgomery, where the hell are you?" Her father's voice shouted down the phone as she pulled the phone away a little.  
"I went out for a walk, is that not allowed anymore?" Looking at the time on her watch, she began walking back into the woods, heading back in the direction that she had came from. She was meeting Caroline and Elena at the Mystic Grill in an hour and she didn't want to keep them waiting.

As her dad continued shouting down the phone, she hung up, knowing she had heard enough of that in a lifetime. Glancing behind her, she seen the guy gone and frowned, feeling was very.. odd. Shaking it off, she put her earphones back in and began jogging again.

* * *

The grill was packed with people. The bar staff were running up and down the bar, making sure all the customers were satisfied and happy with their order. The waitresses hurried through lines of tables, trying not to trip on the way as they were serving customers. People were crowded around the bar, the pool tables, there was a group of guys playing darts.

Aria pushed past the crowd, apologizing on her way through, not wanting to start a fight when she had only been here a week. What fun that would be.  
Her eyes caught Elena and Caroline sitting at a table amongst the crowd, causing her to cringe at the thought of getting to them. Taking a deep breath, she  
pushed her way through as someone bumped into her, causing her to stagger and fall into someone's back.

"Oh god.. I am so so sorry..." The brunette told the person quickly as she tried to recover from embarrasment.  
"Falling for me already Aria?" The guy asked, turning around, causing her to look up as she finally seen who it was. THAT guy again.  
"Oh.. it's you.." She answered, not bothering to answer the question as she moved past him and headed over towards Elena and Caroline.

A week ago, she was head over heels with a crush on a guy she met at the bar. Now that she's seeing him more, she's started to become very annoyed of  
him and his attitude. Cocky... very cocky. Shaking it off, she hurried over to the table and sat down.

"Hey girls.. sorry I'm late.." Holding her bag on her lap, she smiled at the two as they looked at her, mirroring her smile.  
"Hey Aria. It's okay, don't worry. We were thinking of getting out of here..." The blonde told her and waved her hand at the noise blurring around them.  
"Yeah, we were gonna head to Stefan's and chill there." Elena told her with a smile as Aria nodded and pulled her bag over her shoulder.  
"Sounds good to me..." She responded as all the girls got up and pushed through the crowd. They walked outside, away from the warm atmosphere.

Damon's blue eyes lingered on the petite brunette leaving the grill and smiled, finishing his bourbon as he made his way out too, keeping a distance from the  
girls. This girl was different. She was his one minute and then the next she was... not. Hot and Cold. He liked it. It made him more attracted to her and  
her personality.

* * *

The girls walked up the road towards the Salvatore house, laughing and talking about the business in the grill. It turns out it was a cheap day. They were having special offers on drinks, meals and the arcade it's self in the grill.

"Were here at last!" Elena announced happily as the walk from the Mystic Grill had seemed shorter than it were before.  
"I know right? Stefan will wanna know what took us so long..." Caroline told her laughing as she walked up the front door, knocking.

Aria stood at the bottom of the drive, studying the house in shock as she remembered the guy telling her this morning that it was his house. Did that mean  
that... he was Stefan's.. brother? Hugging herself, she kept staring at the house and jumped as she looked over to Elena who was calling her.

"Come on Aria! You can't stand out here all day!" She told her laughing as she walked inside with Caroline and Stefan.  
"Okay.." The brunette murmured to herself as she walked up the drive and inside the house, shutting the door over.

Turning around, she held back a gasp as she took in the place. It's rustic, but posh interior. It made the exterior of the house look worth while. Walking  
in further, she looked around and chewed on her lip. It was like a royatly's house. It was perfect, not one bit of furniture or pictures out of place. How  
could a home be so perfect... and.. full? If Stefan was here... how was he affording all of this?

Slowly placing her bag down on the ground, she sat on the couch, hugging herself, not wanting to touch anything, in case she ruined the neatness of it all.  
Elena, Caroline and Stefan walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Aria. Elena sat next to Stefan on the couch opposite as Caroline took a place next to Aria.

"Here Aria. I got you some coke.." Caroline told her with a cheerful smile as she held the glass of coke out, the ice floating at the top of it.  
"Thanks Car.." She responded, taking it gently as she took a sip and held it in her hands, the moist of the glass rubbing on her hands.  
"Was the Grill really that busy then?" Stefan asked, leaning back as he wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders. Leaning into him, she nodded, smiling.  
"It was.. we could barely move. Some people are cheap in this town.." Shaking her head, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Stefan.. does anyone else live here?" Aria asked suddenly as they all looked at her in confusion.  
"Well.. my brother lives with me. That's about it.. why?" He responded as she swallowed, nodding.  
"No reason.. I just seen a lot of pictures. Your house is very beautiful.." She told him with a genuine smile as she took a gulp of her coke.

They all smiled and laughed, nodding as they went back to talking. Caroline got up and turned the stereo on, jumping up and down. Elena and Stefan laughed and shook their head at her.

"Come on! We have to liven this relaxation time up!" She told them with a big smile as she turned it up louder. Aria smiled at her enthusiasm and laughed.  
"Is she always like this..?" Aria asked Stefan and Elena as Caroline gasped, pretending to be offended.  
"Alwaysss..." Stefan responded, dragging it out teasingly and smiled up at the blonde.  
"Is it so bad that I'm happy..!" Caroline shouted, smiling big as the door shut with a bang from the wind, causing everyone to look up as Damon walked in  
with his phone in his hand.

"Yes blondie.. it is. Your annoying.." He told her with a smirk as she flicked her finger up at him and continued jumping up and down.  
"Aria.. this is Damon, my brother." Stefan told her as Aria looked up at him for a brief second, before looking away again. Damon... she was imagining  
how it would sound rolling off his tongue. Aria! Stop it, she thought.

"Actually brother.. we have already met. Several times." Damon told him with a grin as he looked over at Aria, his eyes dragging over her body as he  
could tell she was trying to avoid him. The brunette looked up at him as their eyes connected and she looked away again, sipping at her coke.

"What.. when? How..?" The blonde asked, looking over at Aria, who's head was still down, her eyes lingering on the glass that her fingers were tightly  
wrapped around. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, knowing he just put in a an akward positon.

"Just a few times. The Grill." Aria murmured, looking up at Caroline as she knew looking at Damon, would make her start daydreaming again.  
"Actually..." Damon dragged out, crossing him arms as he rubbed his chin, pretending to think, "We met this morning during your jog as well.."  
"Not intentionally!" She looked up at him, a glare evident in her eyes as he grinned, walking past and through to the kitchen.

She seen the others looking at her and chewed her lip, smiling nervously. She was going to kill him, she felt like she needed to go and hit him or something.  
Finishing off her coke, she got up, stretching slightly.

"I'm going to get a refil. Where is it?" She asked softly as Stefan smiled, stroking Elena's hair.  
"In the fridge Aria.." Nodding, she walked on into the kitchen and seen Damon pouring a bourbon. Chewing her lip, she walked past him and opened the  
fridge, freezing as she seen the bottles of blood all over the fridge, causing her to swallow. Why was there bottles of blood everywhere...? In the fridge  
of all places.

Feeling a warm breath on the back of her neck, she spun around quickly, coming to face with Damon and swallowed once again, feeling like she'd been caught like a deer in headlights. Smirking down at her, he moved closer as she leaned back, almost in the fridge.

"Ya know. It's not nice to be nosey and snoop around peoples houses..." He told her huskily as she inhaled deeply, getting his scent, which was a mix of  
spice and cologne.

"I'm.. I'm so..rry. Stefan s..said that the coke was in here.." Aria responded, feeling the flutter in her stomach as she looked for a way around Damon.  
"Mmh hmm. Well next time.. get someone to get it for you. Instead of looking in places.. that you shouldn't." He told her in a low voice as she nodded and  
quickly ducked under his arm, hurrying out of the kitchen.

"You okay Aria..?" Elena asked, seeing how she was rushing. The brunette picked up her bag and waved at them, rushing towards the door.  
"Y..e..ah. Gotta go.. bye!" She called out in a hurry as she rushed out, slamming the door and made her way down the drive, feeling her body shake.

Blood. Bottled blood in the fridge. Refridgerated blood. Just... BLOOD. Why would they keep blood in their fridge.. and why was Damon getting all weird  
about her seeing the blood. Looking up, she seen herself halfway up the road. It's funny how quick a walk is, when your mind is boggled with thoughts.  
Seeing the Mystic Grill, she walked inside, seeing it was empty now. It must have been a get in, get out thing. Walking over to the bar, she took a seat  
on the stool and placed her bag on the bar, deep in thought. What would any person keep blood in their fridge?

"Aria, right?" Looking up, she seen the guy that worked here on nights and the one that asked her for id, her 2nd night here.  
"Id person.." She responded as he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, with a guilty look on his face.  
"Eh.. sorry about that. I was having a bad day. I know.. you looked like you were too. Sorry for being a grump. I'm Matt.." He told her with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you Matt, as you know. I'm Aria." She responded with a slight laugh.  
"Can I get you a drink now? Whatever you like.. it's on the house?" Matt smiled as he cleaned the bar down and put the cloth over his shoulder.  
"Anything good would be nice.." Aria told him, not knowing what drinks there were. He nodded and smiled, walking down the bar as Aria rubbed her face  
and leaned her forehead on her bag.

"You know.. I never said you had to leave." The brunette head snapped up as she heard his voice and she frowned.  
"Are you following me or something..?" She questioned as he chuckled and took a seat on the stool next to her.  
"Well.. your not a hard girl to find Aria.." Damon responded with a grin as he watched her take a deep breath, obviously not comfortable in his company.  
"Here's your drink Aria. Is he bothering you?" Matt asked as Aria took the glass into her hands and was about to answer, but Damon got to it before she  
could.

"Go away busboy. Were busy.. go on.. shoo.." He told him as Matt glared at him and moved down the bar, serving other people.  
"Uh.. how about you go away you stalker.." Aria told him, getting up as she moved over towards the pool tables, only to be stopped by Damon as he appeared in front of her with a grin.

"Now now Aria. That's not very nice. You barely know me and already call me a stalker? At least know me for a more than a week.." He teased.  
"I don't wanna know you to be honest, alright?" She told him straight, losing patience as she walked away again, heading towards the tables.  
"You did the first time you met me." Damon responded as he appeared in front of her again with a grin, causing her to huff in annoyance.  
"No I didn..." Before she could finish, he lifted his hand to tell her to be quiet.  
"Yes.. you did. You've been thinking about me all week." He told her as she looked at him, shock evident in her eyes as she pushed it away just as fast  
as it came and walked around him, placing her drink down as she stepped outside.

Walking down the path, she pulled her jacket closer to her and breathed in the fresh air. Sometimes she would imagine she was miles away, she'd drift  
off into a fairtyale land. Even looking at the sky brought on an imagination daydream. Smiling softly, she walked quicker and turned down the alley.

"You know. When someone is talking to you, it's rude to walk away.." Damon called to her, following behind her.  
"And.. you know it's ANNOYING when someone keeps following you like a lost puppy!" She called back to him, furrowing her eyebrows, not liking the thought  
of being in a dark alleyway with him. Hello.. who would wanna be in an alleyway with someone who's fridge was full of blood. Screams out murderer.

"I'm not following.. I'm.. let's say..." Damon said, thinking to himself with a smirk on his face.  
"Following me?" Aria filled in, rolling her eyes as she walked outside the otherside of the alley and stopped dead, seeing her dad and another woman.  
"Fine. Following it is.. maybe I'm in..." Looking at her, he stopped talking, seeing her staring at something.

Standing behind her, he looked over her shoulder, confused to what she was looking at. Aria gripped her bag and coat tighter as she watched how her dad  
wrapped his arms around the woman and kissed her. She swallowed, tightening her fists. Again.. he'd done it again. Seeing her getting into her car and  
driving off, she stormed over, leaving Damon and towards her dad. Boy did he have some explaining to do.

* * *

Damon watched curious as the brunette strided over the road and towards an older man, who was just about to get into his car. Should he go over? Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall watching, speculating the scene before he interfered. Chewing on his lip, he watched how he brunette slammed the car door and began talking to the man in an angry manner. He listened in and stayed quiet. Did she have fire or what...?

* * *

Storming to her dad's car, she slammed the door before he could get in, causing him to look up in surprise. He swallowed, seeing his daughter and turned to her.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Byron asked as she glared at him, furious.  
"You said you wouldn't do it again dad! What was that! Your 'friend' huh?" Aria shouted at him, feeling the tears build up as she crossed her arms.  
"T..that w..as.. nothing..." He responded stuttering nervous as she breathed deeply.  
"I could kill you right now.. I could kill you dad!" The brunette closed her eyes, trying to keep calm.  
"Don't talk to me like that Aria! I am your father!" Byron told her sternly as she laughed coldly and glared at him.  
"No.. your not. You lost that title the moment you hurt mom. You've just done it.. again. I won't be keeping it a secret from mom this time." She told him  
as she went to walk away but he grabbed her arm quickly.

Damon watched and as he seen her go to walk away and Byron grab her arm, he moved over quickly and stood behind Aria, watching him carefully.

"Is everything okay here?" He questioned as Aria looked up at him, swallowing back the tears and tugging her arm away from her dad.  
"Yeah. Everything is perfect.." Giving her dad a dirty look, she turned and walked in the opposite direction as Damonw watched Byron and followed her soon  
after. Byron watched the guy and frowned annoyed as he got into the car and drove off.

"You alright?" Damon asked as he watched her hug herself and take a steady breath before she answered him.  
"I'm fine." She replied, swallowing and turned the corner, walking to her house as she searched her bag for her keys.

His blue eyes watched her curiously, not knowing what made him feel protective of her all of a sudden. He pushed it to the back of his head as he watched  
her unlock the door and walk in, before she turned around, looking at him.

"Thank you Damon." Giving him a weak smile, she shut the door as he rubbed his chin, thinking and turned around, walking off in the other direction. For the  
first time in a while, his mind was boggled and shockingly, it wasn't Klaus or Elena making him like that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it guys :) Leave your opinions please

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

Staring down at the breakfast in front of her, she chewed her lip deep in thought. What was the right thing to do? Tell her mom? Of course that's what  
she had to do. Was she going to do that? She didn't know. Poking at her cereal with the spoon, she stared up at her mom who was making coffee and then  
looked over to her dad that was reading the newspaper. Did she wanna ruin what they had again...? They she want to move again?

Getting up, she walked over and put her bowl on the side as she walked out and grabbed her bag in the hallway, checking her appearance in the mirror to  
make sure you at least looked a bit decent. She brushed herself down and pulled on her leather jacket.

"Honey, you okay?" Her mom walked out and asked as she crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, "You've been acting strange for the past days..."  
"Yeah.. Yeah. I'm fine mom.. all.. good. I'll see you later." Aria walked out and closed the door, sighing softly. If only she knew.

Going over to her car, she pulled the door open and got in, dropping her bag in the seat next to her. Thank god she had got a car the day before. The freedom to go anywhere she wanted and whenever she wanted.

* * *

Elena rummaged through her locker, looking for her chemistry book and smiled as Stefan wrapped his arms around her and kisses her on the head. They had a very close relationship, ever since they met. They were ALWAYS together.

"Lost it AGAIN?" He said teasingly as she laughed and gave him a look.  
"No. I have just.. misplaced it.." She answered, smiling big as she continued searching through it, knowing if she didn't find it sooner or later, she was going  
to be late for Chemistry. That's not what anybody wanted with Mrs Landi.

Damon walked into the school and looked around, searching. Not here. Moving down the halls, he looked around and turned the corner as he headed down the corridor and seen Stefan and Elena. GREAT. Going over to them, he gave them a charming smile.

"What do you want Damon...?" Stefan questioned, raising an eyebrow as he kept his arms around Elena's waist.  
" Do you actually have to follow me in school too?" Elena asked, annoyed and gave him a look, getting her book.  
"Actually... Miss Elena. It's not all about you. Your not who I'm looking for." He told her with a smirk as her jaw dropped and walked off, continuing to look  
around. Where was she? Turning the corridor, he made his way down the hall and stopped, seeing her.

Finally. After hours of searching. Pushing through the endless amounts of students, he made his way over to her, taking in her appearance as he grinned.  
Always seemed to look... dashing. Walking over, he leaned against the locker beside hers and grinned as she shut her locker and jumped, seeing him.

"Damon... what are you doing here?" The brunette asked, holding her hand on her chest as she took her jacket off and folded it over her arm.  
"To see you. What else would I been in a high school full of teenage girls for?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as she smiled softly, rolling her eyebrow.  
"Your such a weirdo. What do you want?" Raising an eyebrow, Aria tucked her hair back and looked up at him, waiting for an answer.  
"Your such a clever girl Aria." He told her with a smirk as he pushed himself off the locker and stepped closer to her.

Aria gave him a warning look and stepped back, pointing at him. She knew he wanted something. Like HE would come into a High School just to see her. It  
would be a bit weird since she hasn't seen him for a couple of days. Not.. that she was counting or anything.

"Don't even think about it Salvatore." She told him sternly as she looked around, seeing that all the students had vanished from the hall.  
"Don't... what? You seem unsure of me. After all. I've helped you out." Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand at him and turned around, walking down the  
hall as she headed towards her class. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and chewed her lip, confused. Where did he go? Shaking her head, she turned  
around and continued onwards to class.

* * *

Pulling up outside the Mystic Grill, she walked inside and looked around, seeing the same old crowd as usual. Going up the small steps, she took a seat on the stool and smiled as Matt came over towards her.

"Twice in the past... three days. You must really have a thing for me Aria." He told her, grinning as she rolled her eyes and took her jacket off.  
"Don't get your hopes up Matt. I hardly like anyone." She told him, smiling as he walked down the bar, getting her normal order.  
"Well you like me.. so.." Aria slowly turned her head and looked at him with a 'are you kidding me look' as he grinned, "what?"  
"What..? Seriously? What..? You know something..." Turning on the stool, she leaned closer, "It's weird when 24 year olds stalk 17 years old."  
"I'm not stalking. Who says I even followed you here. I came here to have a drink at the place I always come too." Smirking, he ordered his bourbon.  
"Whatever floats your boat Damon." Aria told him, turning back on her stool as she smiled, taking the coke from Matt and taking a big sip.

Looking around the bar, she chewed on her lip as she took in the dim lights and the people that were playing pool with sour looks on their faces. Wow...  
she thought her life was bad and their just playing pool. Glancing back at her drink, she took another sip and spun the glass with the tip of her fingers.  
Hearing a chuckle, she looked to the side of her, to see Damon looking at her with a smile.

"A penny for every thought," He told her as she rolled her eyes and ran her finger around the trim of the glass, "Have I told you that you look ravishing today?"

"No..." She told him straight, lost for words as he leaned closer to her, leaning his elbow on the bar.  
"Well.. you do. So... wanna fill me in on your daddy issues?" He asked amused as she looked at him, glaring.  
"Your such an ass." She told him as he smiled with a nod.  
"I already know that Aria. Otherwise I wouldn't be well known around here." Damon laughed, taking a gulp of his bourbon as she winced, thinking about what it tasted like last time. It left a burning feeling on the back of her throat, but it made her feel a whole lot better.

"He's just an ass. Always looking for ways to mess up the family..." She told him softly as she took another sip of her coke and let out a puff of air.  
"He messed about on your mom, huh?" He asked, taking a sip of his bourbon as he looked over at her.  
"Twice now." The brunette answered quietly as she held two fingers up and finished off her coke.  
"Here..." Pushing the glass over to her, he smiled and nodded at it, "Finish it off. You might feel better. Just knock it back."

Aria looked down at the glass and slowly took it into her hands as she looked over at Damon, to see him ordering another one and sighed softly. It might  
help. It's worth a try. To drown all the worry out. Closing her eyes, she brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head backwards, gulping the drink  
in one as she placed it back down on the bar. Damon smiled over at her and took the empty glass, pushing it up the bar to Matt and chuckled, ignoring  
the glare he gave him.

"Feel better?" His blue eyes sparkled in amusment as he took a sip of his, his eyes never leaving the brunette.  
"Much... actually..." She told him after a minute as she breathed deeply, feeling relaxed. She had been so tense these past days, that she felt like she  
had been stuck in a block of cement. It wasn't doing her any good.. and it wasn't going to do her family any good if she didn't sort it out. Twirling her curls around her finger, she stared at the bar surface, studying the lined indents that gave off an antique look. It was beautiful.

"It's that bad huh?" Damon asked, studying her as he seen her petite frame shaking. She must have been under a lot of stress.  
"You have no idea.." She murmured softly as she smiled up at him and got off the stool, pulling on her jacket and fixing her hair.  
"Come with me." He told her as he got up and looked at with a smile as she gave him a confused look, "Come on. I won't bite... hard.."

Laughing, she shook her head and took her bag, putting it on her shoulder as she waved to Matt and followed Damon out, pulling her jacket closer. Feeling  
the cold breeze sweep by, she shivered and followed Damon down the path, not knowing if it was a good idea to follow him or not.

"Did you drive here?" He asked, walking over to his car as she chewed her lip, looking back at her car that was parked in front of the grill.  
"Yeah. My car's over there." She told him, walking over as she looked at his car, her eyes studying it.  
"Too bad. Your coming with me." Damon told her with a grin as he got into the car and started the engine. Aria looked at the car, deciding whether it was  
a good idea to get into the car with him. She didn't fully trust him. And her car WAS just over there.

Rolling down the window, he chuckled as she bent down slowly, leaning in through the window with an unsure look on her face. Feeling her heart beat fast, she looked around the car and at Damon, biting her lip hard.

"I'm.. not sure if this is a good idea." She told him shyly as she pulled back a little bit, but still leaning in through the window.  
"Aria. Be.. spontaneous. Think in the future from now that YOU never had the guts to get into a car with an INSANELY hot guy" Chuckling, he ushered her in.  
"Fine.. fine." She answered, opening the door and getting in as she dropped her bag and pulled the door shut.  
"Woo. Go you.. your first step to an adventure of a lifetime." Grinning, he punched digits in as the radio came on and drove off.

* * *

Aria laughed and covered her face in embarrassment as Damon danced along the bar and was pointing at her with a grin. She shook her head at him and took another sip of her drink as she sat on the stool and watched how no one even looked at Damon dancing on the bar and no one cared, which was odd. She looked around the bar and smiled. It was more alive than the grill. People laughing, having a good time, dancing. Not on the bar.. like Damon that is.

She shrieked in surprise as Damon reached down and pulled her out of her seat onto the bar with a grin on his face as he ushered her to him as he danced  
down the other end of the bar.

"Oh my god.. what are you doing?" She asked between laughing as she looked around, feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks as she stayed sitting on the bar.

"Come on Aria. Up!" He called to her from down the bar as she took a deep breath.  
"I'm totally going to regret this later," She murmured to herself as she slowly stood up on the bar and smiled at him with a shrug, "I'm up!"

Damon wolf whistled and clapped as she rolled her eyes, still laughing in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was being all stupid and acting weird for a GUY.  
A GUY she might add that she's only known for a little while. She had lost the plot.

"Come on. Now get moving. Can't just stand there... go crazy. Let loose!" He shouted to her with a smirk, "I dare you!" Aria looked at him, smiling.  
"Fine!" She was NEVER one to pass down a dare. Breathing deeply, she got into the music and started dancing with a smile, feeling herself let go.  
"There ya go!" Taking a swig from the bottle of bourbon, he danced down towards her with a grin and passed it to her. "It will loosen you up!"

He winked as she giggled and took a swig of it and squinted from the burning taste as she took another few and passed it back to him. She smiled, feeling  
more comfortable and continued dancing. Everything was forgotten. She was having fun, she was happy. Wasn't thinking about her family, she wasn't thinking about the fact that she hadn't talked to anyone but Damon and Matt since the blood in the fridge incident. She was young and having fun.

"Damon! I can't stay here all night! I have to get home!" She shouted to him as he danced up towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yes you can, trust me Aria." He told her with a grin as he looked into her eyes. "Let all those worries go. Think about tonight.. like it's your last night!"  
"I have school tomorrow. If I miss that I am dead." She told him, looking up at him as he grinned and and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Well.. we can't have that now can we..?" He lifted her into his arms, spinning her around as she shrieked and held onto him, scared off him falling off the  
bar.

Placing her down, he smirked and grabbed another bottle, taking a gulp as he held it out for her with a grin. She laughed, rolling her eyes and took it from  
him and took a gulp of it, giggiling as she pushed him, passing it back to him. Walking back down towards the end of the bar, she laughed when Damon grabbed her and dragged her back.

"Nu uh. Staying here missy..." He told her with a smirk as she shook her head with a smile and ran down the bar, jumping off as she stuck her tongue out.  
"Cheating Miss Montgomery!" Damon called to her as he danced down the bar and jumped down in front of her with a grin.  
"I need to go homeeee..." She told him, poking his chest as she crossed her arms with a smile.  
"Fine, BUT... only if you come back to mine and we finish drinking." He told her with a grin as she thought about it, chewing her lip.  
"As long as it's back in Mystic Falls, I don't care. Come on." Pulling on her jacket, she grabbed her bag and walked out as he laughed, pulling on his jacket  
and followed her.

* * *

Damon turned the stereo on, turning the volume up to it's loudest as Aria laughed and dropped down onto the couch with a smile. The drive back had been eventful. Not GOSSIP eventful. But eventful. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed two glasses and walked back out to her with a grin, as he filled the glasses with bourbon and passed a glass to her.

"I'm not going to be able to get up for school tomorrow." She told him with a smile and giggled as Damon shrugged and danced off, drinking his own bourbon.

"Schools for losers anyway!" He told her, jumping up on the coffee table as he danced to the music.  
"Your brother goes to school." She reminded him with a laugh and got up, taking her jacket off as she put her bag on the couch.  
"He's a loser." His blue eyes shimmered with mischief as she smiled and got up on the couch, jumping on it.  
"So are you to be fair!" Aria shouted over the music laughing as she gulped back the bourbon and jumped onto the table with him.  
"BUT everyone wants to be me!" Damon shouted back with a smirk as he poured more bourbon in her glass and filled his own up.

Aria rolled her eyes and danced to the music, taking sips of her drink on every beat of the music, causing Damon to laugh and nudge her playfully as he danced next to her, downing his own bourbon, soon filling it up again.

The front door opened as Stefan, Elena and Caroline walked in and stared at them in shock as Damon waved at them and continued dancing with Aria as he  
filled her bourbon again. She smiled and lifted her glass to him and began sipping at it again. Stefan moved over to the stereo and turn't it off as they  
both turned to him.

"Hey!" They both called out at the same time and looked at eachother as they burst out laughing.  
"What is going on here?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms as she glared at Damon and looked at Aria.  
"N..nothing.." Aria told her, hicupping and patted Damon's back as she got off the table and finished her bourbon, placing the glass down.  
"Nothing.. your drunk! And your with HIM!" Elena told her and shook her head in disbelief as she placed her things down.  
"He's been very good.. to me.. and nice.. so.. we were.. having fun." Aria told her as she hicupped again and pulled her jacket on, giggiling.  
"You got it Aria," Damon told her, jumping down from the table as he downed his bourbon and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Let's get you home."  
"Damon, leave her alone." Stefan told him sternly with a warning look as Damon waved him off and lead Aria over to the door.  
"Bye guys! Oh Stefan.. by the way.." Aria turn't to him and pointed at with a smile, "The blood in your fridge, not cool." She laughed and walked out as  
Damon grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, following her out as he shut the door.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked with worry as she looked at Stefan and Elena as she took a seat and leaned back.  
"I don't know. I didn't even know they were together.. or.. seeing eachother. This explains why she's been avoiding us. The blood." Stefan told them.  
"Well.. you seen how she rushed out that they, she looked frightened." Elena commented as she rubbed her face, thinking.  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Sort this out." The blonde told them, smiling as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

Walking down the path, Aria searched through her bag for her keys as Damon held her up, knowing she would fall over if he didn't. Finding her keys, she pulled them out smiling and waved them in his face as she slowly unlocked the door.

"Told ya I'd find them Salvatore..." She told him, giggiling as she walked inside as Damon went to follow, but he got held back and groaned inwardly.  
"Erm... are you gonna be alright going up to bed?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as she smiled and nodded and patted his chest.  
"I.. am going to be.. VERY alright." Aria smiled and laughed, hicupping again as she leaned in the doorway.  
"Well.. goodnight then Miss Montgomery." Damon told her with a grin and was surpirsed when she leaned forward, giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Goodnight Mr Salvatore." Waving, she giggled and shut the door and locked it.

Damon laughed and rubbed his neck, grinning as he looked at the door one more time and moved backwards, going back up the knew when he got  
home that his fun of tonight would soon be forgotten when Stefan gets a hold of him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

The early hours of the morning soon flew in as Aria was sound asleep in the comforts of her bed, until the shrilling sound of her alarm sounded throughout  
the room, causing her to jump and bang the clock as she held her head in pain. Moaning in pain, she slowly sat up and looked around, feeling her head pounding. It was as if someone was taking a hammer to her head again and again.

Stumbling out of bed, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and turned the shower on. Looking into the mirror, all the memories of last night  
came flooding back to her, causing her to groan. She went with Damon to a bar, they were drinking, dancing on the bar. Getting undressed, she got into the shower and pushes her hair back, letting the water flow over her. They went back to his... they.. didn't do anything. Stefan, Caroline and Elena showed up. Then.. he.. walked her back here.. and.. oh god... she kissed him. Groaning again, she smacked her forehead. What an idiot move.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom, seeing what she was going to wear today. They had the funfair later on as well, so she wanted something that was casual for school and later on. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed. How was she going to get through the day feeling like... a pile of.. crap? Why did she even drink so much...?

* * *

Walking into the Mystic Grill, she went over to Matt who was by the pool tables and smiled as she seen him, trying to fix a dent that had been made by some idiot, no doubt about it.

"Hey Aria. You alright?" He asked, looking up at her with a smile as he went back to working on the table.  
"Actually.. I was wondering if I could have.. a job here?" The brunette asked, smiling as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Sure. If you can deal with the idiots around here. In the back there's some forms. Fill them out and come back to me when your done." He told her.

Nodding, she walked off and went into the backroom as instructed and looked around. It was freezing. Rubbing her arms, she walked over and seen the forms and was about to pick them up, until something had caught her eye. Vervain? Picking the jar up, she studied it in confusion. What was Vervain? Seeing a note next to it, she picked it up and began reading to herself.

"Another stock of Vervain. We don't want the Grill turning into a hangout for... v...am..mpires.." Aria swallowed, reading it over and over again.  
"Aria! Did you find it!" Matt called her to her as she jumped, feeling her heart beating fast. Was... what she read.. true? Placing it back down quickly, she  
grabbed the forms, filling them in as quick as she could, without jogging from the shakes her body was giving off. Vampires.. vampire. Vamp... blood in  
Stefan and Damon's fridge. Oh god.. they... were vampires.

Walking out, she went over to Matt and passed the forms to him, faking a smile as he took them and began reading through them, nodding once in a while  
with a smile on his face.

"This all seems good Aria. Come back tomorrow after school. We'll get your started..." Matt told her as she nodded with a smile.  
"Th...anks Matt." She stammered and waved as she walked away, heading outside as quick as she could as she leaned against her car, closing her eyes.  
"Miss me?" Damon asked with a sly grin as he walked up towards her, his eyes taking in her appearance as he stood in front of her.  
"No.." She murmured and swallowed, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach as she pushed herself off her car and looked at him cautiously.  
"Awh come on. I thought you were having fun las..." He stopped, seeing the look she was giving him, "What's the matter?"  
"Y..yo..u.." The brunette stuttered nervously as she searched through her bag for her car keys as fast as she could.  
"Me? Hey.. what's the matter with you?" He grabbed her arm lightly and bent down slighty, looking at her, "What is it?"  
"D..don't..." Grabbing her keys, she opened her car quickly and got in as she drove in a hurry, leaving Damon to watchin in confusion.

What was wrong with her? He shook his head and walked inside, looking around and nodded, when he spotted Matt. Going over to him, he leaned against  
the pool table, waiting for him to direct his attention to him.

"Can I help you dick?" Matt questioned, giving him a look as he took Aria's forms, putting them behind the bar.  
"Yes you can actually busboy. When Aria was here... what did she do.. exactly?" Damon raised an eyebrow, curiously as Matt waved forms at him.  
"Filled out some forms to work here. That's about it. Nothing drastic. Why?" He replied, putting them with the calander.  
"Where did she go to get them?" He questioned, crossing his arms impatiently as he looked around.  
"The back. Where all the storage is.. why are you asking this again?" He furrowed his eyebrows, cleaning the bar.  
"Shut it." Damon told him, walking into the backroom as he looked around. Weird. Why was she so... scared... would be the proper word for it.

Walking over to where the forms were, he looked at them and looked next to them to see the jar of Vervain and the note that came with it. He read it  
and groaned. She knew there were vampires and... he's guessing she knew he and Stefan were vampires as well, due to the blood in their fridge.

Storming out of the room, he went outside and looked around, getting his cell out as he punched digits into it, waiting for it to go through. He walked over to  
his car, getting into the drivers seat and turned on the engine, tapping the wheel impatiently.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice echoed through the phone as he kissed Elena's cheek, waiting for someone to talk.  
"We have a problem." Damon told him straight as he drove off.

* * *

Aria sat on top the hill, watching the people of Mystic Falls, the lights from the funfair, the stars in the sky. Then.. she listened to the laughter, the breeze, the birds. It was all peaceful. Lying back, she stared up at the sky, thoughts clouding her mind. Damon was a vampire. An.. actual, real life vampire. Stefan was a vampire too. What did that make Caroline and Elena though? Were they vampires? Placing her hands over her face, she took a deep breath.

She has spent the whole night with him. He didn't try anything. They had fun. She had a blast... he was a blast. He was the most fun she'd had in a while.  
He took her mind off everything. Groaning, she hit her forehead, trying to think of a conclusion. What was she going to do? Ignore him? Talk to him?

Getting up, she stretched and winced, she must have been sitting there for half of the day, just thinking. Looking over at the funfair, she sighed and made  
her way down the hill and into the busy crowds of exciment. Pushing past some people, she smiled softly and made her way in as she looked around, taking  
in all the rides and games they had.

Looking around, her eyes caught sight of Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena in a group, talking secretly. Biting her lip, she moved out of view and walked  
further along, seeing a ferris wheel. Walking over, she payed the guy money and he looked at her confused.

"Just let me stay on it for a while." She told him as he nodded, letting her on. Sitting down, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes as it started up and  
began circling round. Breathing deeply, she listened to the screams of people on rides and sunk in her seat. Feeling the ride come to a stop, she looked around to see that she was on top and smiled, seeing the stars and shut her eyes again. She felt peaceful until the next minute, the carrier she was in began shaking, causing her to jump and open her eyes.

Looking to the left of her, she came to face with Damon and swallowed confused. How on earth did he get up here? He turned to look at her and moved his  
arm across the back of the seat, watching her carefully. She was scared. Very scared.

"Hey Aria." He greeted, tilting his head with a small smile as she continued looking at him cautiously.  
"Hi. How did you get up here?" She asked, swallowing as she looked around, knowing no one could see them and she was very much alone.  
"It comes with the Vampire package, ya know?" He told her as she looked at him, a little wide eyed, not beliving that he just said it.  
"What..?" She responded, unsure of what she just heard.  
"You already know I'm a vampire Aria. You know Stefan's one too. Your clever enough to figure that out." Damon replied, watching her, amused by the  
situation that was taking place in front of his eyes.

Looking away from him, she avoided his eyes, finding it easier to stare at her hands then him. He moved closer so his mouth was by her ear, causing her  
to shiver. Smirking softly, he moved even closer.

"Obviously, your a bit scared... there's no surprise there." He whispered softly as he curled his arm around her shoulders.  
"Scared is an understatement." She muttered, closing her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, sending more shivers down her spine.  
"Okay. More than scared. I haven't tried to hurt you. So that's something." His blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at the moon and back at her.  
"Is it? Or are you just putting on an act?" Aria asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she gave him a look, crossing her arms.  
"Don't you think.. that if it was an act. I would have tried to hurt you last night when it was just us two?" Damon question, raising an eyebrow as he tucked  
a curl behind her ear, grinning softly.

Aria almost melted at his touch, just his fingers grazing her cheek was enough to drive her wild. Slowly looking over at him, she looked into his eyes, trying  
to read what he was thinking. She was usually good at reading peoples minds. Damon was different. So hidden, but fun and layed back. The only care in  
the world was about him having fun. Which is something she would LOVE to live by.

"I.. just need time to think." She whispered to him as she turned her body towards him with a nervous smile on her face.  
"I understand that. I do. Take your time." He responded, taking her hand and pressed a kiss to it, jumping off at vampire speed, causing Aria's jaw  
to drop open in shock as she looked over the side and seen Damon waving at her. She blushed as he winked and walked off.

Sitting back, she breathed deeply, letting the tingling feelings settle over her. Placing her hands over her face, she took a deep breath and smiled, chewing  
her lip. What was going on with her? Him being a vampire! Was not gooood. Was not goood at all. And she.. was.. happy? Smiling...?

* * *

Aria walked into the Grill beaming and skipped over to Matt with a big smile plastered across her face as he looked up in confusion and leaned on the bar with his eyebrows raised.

"So.. what's with you miss happy?" Matt asked laughing as he cleaned down the bar.  
"Nothing..." She told him, smiling bigger as she grabbed her apron from him and went into the back, wrapping it around her waist as she placed her bag into  
the locker and walked back out, picking up a tray with a notepad and pen.

"Your ready to go. Go use.. your happy chipper on the customers aye?" Laughing, she continued wiping down the table and began serving people at the bar.  
"What can I get you today sir?" Aria asked as she reached a table.  
"I'll have a coffee and a plate of chips please." He told her as she nodded.  
"Right away sir." Smiling, she walked away and went into the kitchen area, placing down the order as she walked back out and over to Matt with a smile.  
He grinned at her and shook his head, giving someone their drink.

Damon walked into the Grill and pushed his shades down his nose slightly, scanning the crowd and stopped when his eyes landed on Aria, wearing short shorts and a flowing top with uggs. Grinning, he seen the apron and was about to make his way over until someone stepped in front of him, cutting his path.

"What the..." As Damon looked to who it was, he frowned and let out a small hiss as he slipped off his glasses, glaring.  
"Ello mate. Thought I'd find you here." Klaus told him with a grin and chuckled.  
"What do you want Klaus?" He growled out viciously as he slipped his shades into his jacket pocket.  
"Just wanted a word. Is that alright with you.. or were you busy with your.. lass?" He asked with a smirk as he nodded towards Aria as Damon looked over  
to see her laughing and talking to Matt.

"Leave her out of this." Damon warned him, not happy about being in his prescence.  
"Awh come on mate. Were.. buds.. as they say. Now.. where's my doppleganger?" Klaus questioned with a smirk and his eyes dancing with humor.  
"She's with Stefan as normal. If you want something.. go and bug him. Him being your best 'bud' and all, not me" He responded boldly.  
"Thanks mate. I'll let you get back to... your 'friend' if that's what she is." Laughing, he walked past him and out as Damon breathed deeply, trying to  
keep his calm.

Aria looked over her shoulder and blushed with a smile as she seen Damon standing there. He was looking.. hot as always. The dark jeans, button up shirt  
and the leather jacket with the stylish shoes. He looked up as their eyes met and gave her a smile as he nodded at her and walked out again. Biting her  
lip in confusion, she looked back around to Matt and fell into deep thought.

* * *

The Mystic Grill was empty with a couple of people left in it. The moon was shining bright through the windows of the Grill as the music carried on playing in the background. Matt cleaned the bar and picked up boxes going into the back room, cleaning up. Aria picked up glasses and plates, walking over to the bar and placed them down.

"Aria, could you just ask the customers if their done with the cups on their table?" Matt called out to her as she looked around, seeing a few people.  
"Yeah okay!" Walking by the tables she began asking them about their culinary on the table and began picking it up and placing it on the tray she was holding. Getting to the last table, she was about to ask them about the cup and plate, until they began talking first.

"Aria's the name, ain't it love?" He asked with a grin as he leaned his arms on the table and looked up at her.  
"What's yours? Know it all?" She asked, tilting her head with a sarcastic smile as she held the tray tighter, feeling it getting heavier by the second.  
"Humor. I like that," He responded, chuckling as he got up, placing his plate and cup on the tray with a smille, "I should be seeing you around Miss Montgomery."

Taking her hand, he kissed it and walked out as Aria watched him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, not having a clue about who he was or what his story was. Walking back over to the bar, she placed the tray down and smiled at Matt as she pulled her apron off and walked into the backroom, putting it away as she grabbed her bag and walked back out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Matt." He grinned and waved and carried on cleaning up as she smiled, walking out of the Grill and looked around, letting the breeze  
surround and calm her. Making her way up the path towards her car, she stopped hearing footsteps and listened out and then heard nothing.

Shrugging it off, she went over to her car and began searching through her bag for her car keys, hating how her bag was so deep and packed with stuff  
that she didn't need. Hearing a jingling, she smiled as her fingers wrapped around the keys and pulled them out, jingling them on her finger, feeling proud.  
Pushing the key into the hole, she was just about to open it when someone grabbed her. She struggled as their grip tightened and their hand covered her  
mouth, dragging her off.

* * *

Hey everyone :) Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna

xx


	5. Chapter 5

The morning soon drew in as people flooded into the Grill, ready for their breakfast and the endless amounts of games that they were going to play. Caroline, Elena and Stefan walk into, taking a seat at they're normal table. The girls pealed their jackets off, feeling the heat building and threw them over the back of their chairs.

"Do you girls want anything?" Stefan asked, taking a quick glance at the bar as if he were trying to remember all of the drinks that they served.  
"I'll just have a coke Stefan." Elena answered with a smile as Caroline nodded in agreement as she was playing with the laminated menu sitting on the table.

"I'll have a coke too please." Nodding, he walked off and over to the bar as he waited for Matt to come over to him. He still wasn't very friendly to him, seeing as he was dating his ex-girlfriend and all. Oh.. and the fact that he was a vampire ticked him off as well.

"What can I get you Stefan?" He raised his eyebrows as wrinkles appeared on his forehead and his eyes enlarged slightly, his blue orbs studying him.  
"Three cokes please Matt." He told him with a smile as Matt made a slight grunt and walked off down the bar, causing Stefan to laugh and shake his head. "What are you laughing at?" Stefan looked over his shoulder to see Damon walking towards him as he slipped his shades off and tucked them into this jacket pocket.

"Matt.. he's still a bit pissed at me..." He told him as he smirked, taking a seat on the stool.  
"You have that affect on many people brother. He isn't the only one you piss off easily." Damon told him as his blue eyes sparkled in amusment.  
"That's three cokes..." Matt told Stefan, placing the tray down as he waited for the money.

Shoving his hand into his back pocket, he searched for any loose change and hissed in annoyance as it seemed he wasn't in luck. Today of all the days. Laughing, Damon digged his hand into his pocket and dropped some change on the bar, knowing how much a clutz his brother was when it came to carrying money.

"Busboy, you seen Aria today?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Matt picked up the money from the bar, throwing a glare his way as he dropped the change into the cash register.

"She was suppose to be here," Stopping in his sentence, he glanced at the clock, continuing, "Two hours ago. She never turned up. Her car was still parked outside this morning."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he got up and looked at Stefan before making his way outside and glancing around. Seeing Aria's car, he walked over to it and stopped in his tracks as he seen her keys lying on the floor. Bending down, he picked them up and looked at them intently as he looked around confused. Where was she? Going back inside, he walked over to Stefan who was standing at the table with Caroline and Elena.

"We have a problem..." Damon told him, dangling Aria's keys off his finger as Stefan glanced at them briefly and looked back at him with confusion.  
"Car... keys?" Stefan asked unsure, not understanding how keys were a problem.  
"The keys belong to Aria dumbnuts! They were outside lying by her car..." He told him as he looked back at the keys and then back to Damon.  
"Okay... then we have a problem..."

* * *

The girls watched as the boys paced back and forward with looks of wonder on their faces. They had been here all day, trying to figure out what could have happened or where Aria could have disappeared off to. Stefan rubbed his chin, sitting down and sighed exhausted, his brain hurting from all of the thinking.

"Anything..?" The blonde asked, her eyes covered in worry as she looked at Stefan, seeing him staring down at the table.  
"I can't think. My brain is killing." He told her, drinking the last drop of his coke as he looked up at Damon.  
"Oi! Busboy! Come here!" Damon yelled over to Matt as he dropped the trays on the bar and walked over to them, shooting a glance at Caroline and Elena, before looking back at Damon with an annoyed look.

"Can I help you dick? Some of us have to work unlike you." He told him as he laughed and glared at him with seriousness.  
"Yes you can big mouth. Aria, did she speak to anyone last night? Anyone suspicious looking?" His blue eyes watched Matt curiously.  
"One last customer.. she was talking to. Didn't seem very suspicious though, he left after a bit. Why?" Starting to clear up the tables around him, Damon groaned and slumped down into the chair, feeling very agitated.

"Relax sunshine. No need to get all flustered." Klaus spoke as everyone looked his way, causing him to grin and walk towards them. Stefan stood in front of Elena, watching him.

"What do you want Klaus? Barbie or Doppleganger?" Damon questioned as Elena and Caroline glared at him, causing him to grin slightly and look to Klaus. "Actually... neither.. at the moment anyway. I wanted to talk to you Damon." He told him with a smile as he took a seat at one of the tables and kicked his feet up.

"Mmmh.. ain't that a surprise.." He replied sarcastically as he glanced over at him, causing him to laugh. "Easy there darlin. I'd settle down if you wanna know where your little lass is." He told him with a smile as Damon's face fell and soon changed again, anger flashing through his eyes.

"You know where she is..." Stefan said, watching Damon carefully as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course I do. Lovely little lass. Was talking to her last night. Got an attitude on her though. I see why you like her..." Damon jumped out of his chair and was about to tackle him until Stefan held him back and looked over at Klaus.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned in confusion as he pushed Damon back down into his seat and looked over at Matt who had been watching.  
"I want... my doppleganger and... the white oak stake." He told them as Damon smirked and stood up.  
"Now who's looking stupid... the white oak stake was gone a long time ago... as for the doppleganger..." He began with a grin and Stefan elbowed him and looked at Klaus.

"Where is she Klaus?" He asked seriously with annoyance as Klaus came to his feet and looked at all of them.  
"I'm hosting a... masquerade bash tonight.. you should ALL be there." He told them with a grin as he looked over to Caroline and walked out, causing Damon to huff annoyed. "Great... just.. freaking.. great..." They all sighed as the thought about the night to come.

* * *

Damon fixed his tie and brushed himself off, checking himself in the car reflection as he fixed his mask and looked over at Stefan, who was sorting out his hair, causing him to laugh. Glaring over at him, he fixed his hair and mask and brushed himself off, turning around as he glanced at the crowd of people walking into the big house.

"When are the girls coming?" Damon asked, slowly walking towards the house with Stefan next to him.  
"Soon. They said they'd meet us inside. So.. we gotta remember... Klaus will be watching. Aria could be anyone and.. could be under compulsion." Stefan told him.

"Oh.. I'll know Aria when I see her. That's for sure." Making their way inside, they looked around sensing company and looked at eachother, nodding.  
"Goodluck..." Stefan told him, walking off through the crowd as Damon glanced around and pushed through a crowd as he walked into the big hall and stopped, seeing people ball room dancing to the music that was echoing throughout the hall.

Looking at the numerous amounts of people dancing, he chewed his lip and pushed to the front of the crowd, seeing another dance about to start. Joining in the line, he looked around and caught sight of Stefan as he was watched from the crowd, his eyes surveying the area. Damon took a deep breath and began walking forward as he took a girl in his arms and began dancing with her, his eyes lingering around until they stopped on a brunette. She was wearing a deep purple silk dress, with a bedazzled corset that hugged her slim waist as the back was tied with midnight black ribbons. The waterfall of silky material puffed out around her hips and draped to the floor in an elegant manner.

He watched as she was spun around the dancefloor and studied her mask, which hugged her face neatly and was a deep purple like her dress with black sparkled spots. Damon smiled and spun his partner away and stepped forward as she spun his way and took her into his arms, dipping her gently. She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling in happiness as she seen who it was. She'd know those eyes from anywhere.

"Damon..." Aria murmured softly as he pulled her back up gently and twirled her around, placing his hand on her waist and taking her hand in his, continuing to dance.

"I got ya.." He replied as they blended in with everyone else and moved with the music as the brunette gazed around.

Damon looked around and spotted Stefan near the edge of the crowd where he was before and seen him ushering him out into the hall. Looking back at Aria, he spun them towards the edge and took her hand in his as he lead her through the crowd and out to the hall as she tried to keep up with him. Aria stopped suddenly in her footsteps, feeling weighed down and watched as Damon walked over to Stefan, Elena and Caroline.

"Aria, come on.." Caroline called to her as she just stared back at her, not being able to form any words.  
"Aria..." Damon began gently as he went to walk towards her until Klaus stepped out, a grin on his face causing Damon to snarl.  
"She can't... she's compelled. She has to do as I say and... unfortunately for you.. she's compelled not to leave this building..." He told them all with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"You can't hold her hostage Klaus." Elena told him, standing beside Stefan as he glanced at her and laughed. "Ello there... ma doppleganger. Nice seeing you again... and you Caroline..." He told her with a charming smile as she rolled her eyes and fixed her dress. "She's coming with us Klaus..." Damon told him, glaring as his eyes moved over to Aria who had frozen in her spot. "Now now now.. we had a deal. The white oak stake and the doppleganger." Klaus told them, smirking slyly as he looked at Elena as she stood behind Stefan.

"We told you.. the white oak stake is GONE." He replied angrily as Klaus laughed at Damon and walked over to him. "Now mate.. we both know that's not true..." He responded as Damon looked back at Stefan as he chewed his lip and watched Klaus.

A crowd of Hybrids walked out from either side and stood behind Klaus as he laughed and clapped his hands together. Stefan looked at Damon and then looked back at Klaus and the hybrids behind him. Damon chewed his lip, thinking and looked back at Stefan, not knowing what to do.

"You see now mate... I have more people than you..." Klaus told him with a grin as he stepped back and turned around, talking to the group.  
"But are they as powerful as you want them to be brother.." Elijah announced, stepping out as he stepped in front of Damon.  
"Elijah.. brother... what are you doing here?" He asked, frowning in annoyance as he watched him.  
"Cleaning up your mess as usual." Pulls out the white oak stake and shows it to Klaus.  
"That's the stake..." Klaus murmured as Elijah tucked it away again, pointing the Hybrids out as they looked at Klaus and left the room. Klaus glared at Elijah and looked at Damon who seemed to be shocked. Elijah walked over to Aria and began compulsion on her as he spoke quietly.

"You may now leave.." He told her as she blinked a couple of times, feeling weird as she looked up at him in confusion.  
"Aria.." Damon called out as she looked behind Elijah and Klaus as she lifted her dress slightly, walking over towards them, chewing her lip.  
"Come on Ari.." Caroline looked at Klaus and Elijah as she lead Aria outside, rubbing her back as she leaned into her tiredly.  
"Do you wanna come back to our house for the night?" Stefan asked as Caroline and Elena nodded, walking over to Stefan's car as he smiled at Damon and Aria, before following the girls.

"You okay?" Damon asked softly, standing in front of Aria as he tilted her chin gently, checking her over to make sure she hadn't been hurt.  
"Mmh... been... a weird.. day.." She responded and reached up, slowly pulling her mask off and smiled at him softly as she bit her lip.  
"I should have seen it coming. Klaus.. is Klaus.." He told her, sighing and he tilted her chin to the side gently and checked her neck, seeing a bite mark.  
"It's okay, don't worry..." She whispered tiredly as he nodded softly and looked her over again, smiling.  
"You look beautiful." Damon told her as he pulled his own mask off and took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to it.  
"You look handsome..." Aria told him, blushing as she looked down at herself, suddenly feeling the heaviness of the dress.  
"Come on..." Taking her hand, he began leading her through the grass as she chewed her lip, trying to follow. He looked over his shoulder and chuckled and turned to her as she blushed and laughed.

"I think the dress is to heavy to keep up with you.." She told him, smiling innocently as he nodded and slowly lifted her into his arms and began walking over to the car.

"See... now this is much easier.." He told her as he held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm too heavy..." She murmured, laughing as she looked up at the dark blue sky where the stars were glittering and sparkling. "Shush... your like a feather..." Reaching his car, he placed her down and opened the door for her as she smiled, slowly getting in.

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Aria washed off her make-up and picked up her brush, running it through her hair as she chewed her lip, deep in thought, trying to remember what happened over the past days. Damon had been filling her in on everything and catching her up on all the vampire stuff. Letting out a puff of air, she placed her brush down and tied her hair back into a messy bun.

"A penny for every thought..." She looked up, smiling softly as Damon was leaning against the wall, watching her curiously.  
"Still.. just getting everything together..." He nodded with a smile as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, breathing deeply, feeling relaxed.  
"You must be tired..." He smiled and pulled the covers back as he layed down and closed his eyes, feeling tired.

Aria watched him and smiled softly, taking in his features as she pulled the covers back her side and slowly got in, pulling the covers up. Lying on her side, she watched Damon and smiled as he turned his head and looked at her, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Thank you Damon." The brunette murmured softly as she pulled the pillow closer to her and began chewing on her lip. "For what..?" He whispered to her, moving closer to her as their faces were inches apart, causing her to blush. "For... coming for me," She told him with a smile, "I never thought I'd see the daylight again..." "Anytime..." He told her quietly with a smile as he took her hand and kissed it and then kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight Damon..." Aria whispered with a happy smile as her eyes fluttered closed, feeling tiredness take over her. "Goodnight Aria..." His blue eyes watched her as a smile spread across his face, watching her fall into a deepl sleep as he heard her steady breaths. Reaching behind him, he pulled the light cord and turned back over, watching her sleep some more, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :) Hope it was okay. Please please leave comments and let me know if I'm doing okay :) I wanna thank Chloe for her help on this chapter.

Shauna  
xx


	6. Chapter 6

Aria rolled over and moaned slightly, feeling the sunlight hit her face causing her to burry her face into the pillow. Hearing footsteps, she slowly lifted her head as her eyes fluttered open, curious to who had walked in. Looking over her shoulder, she seen Damon in the bathroom and smiled, lying her head back down as she let out a small yawn and rolled onto her back.

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty." He called to her, drying his face as he walked over to the bed and lifted his shirt, slipping it on..  
"Goodmorning..." Sitting up, she rubbed her face, trying to wake herself up and looked over at the clock, seeing it was 10am, "Thank god I had no school."  
"Never skipped school huh?" He asked with a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning up his shirt.  
"Of course I have..." She replied, yawning again as she lied back down and smiled up at him.  
"Uh huh. I'm sure. I'm popping out for a couple of hours. You can stay here if you want... do what you want. Stuff your face, wash, have fun." He told her, grinning as he got up and pulled his shoes on, along with his leather jacket. She laughed and smiled with a nod as she hugged the pillow and closed her eyes, feeling herself drifting off again. Chuckling, he pulled the covers over her gently and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The brunette took a sip of her coke and wandered around the house, looking around. at the endless amounts of pictures of Stefan and Damon when they were much younger. Seeing the bookshelf, she walked over as she ran her fingertip over the spines of the books, reading each title with a smile on her face. Smiling, she walked upstairs again and into Damon's room as she looked around, feeling curious. Seeing a guitar in the corner, she walked over and gently took it into her hands as she walked back over to the bed and sat down, playing some chords as a smile spread across her face.

It had been a while since she had played guitar. She had forgotten about it due to the Ezra/parents situation. Playing guitar helped her find peace, made her think she was in a completely other place. Closing her eyes, she began playing one of her favourite songs, the sound passing through the air as she fell into her own world.

Damon walked inside, slipping his shades off and closed the door as he listened out, hearing the guitar and smiled curiously as he made his way upstairs and to his room. He grinned, leaning in the doorway as he watched Aria playing his guitar as if she were in another world.. Walking over quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her waist, chuckling when she jumped and nearly dropped the guitar.

"Jeez.. you scared me." The brunette told him, laughing as she got up and walked over, placing the guitar back on it's stand gently.  
"I didn't know you could plaay..." She smiled and walked back over to the bed, climbing onto it as she leaned back against the headboard.  
"You never asked..." He nodded with a grin and got up, taking his jacket off as he hung it up.  
"So.. what did you do? Did you go wild?" Damon questioned with a teasing smirk as she laughed and sipped her drink.  
"As you can see... I went... VERY wild." She told him as she got up and walked to the window, looking out at the sunshine.  
"Uh huh. So I can see. Are you up for a fun night...?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at him, curiously.  
"What's your meaning of fun? Will it be in Mystic Falls..?" The brunette asked smiling and laughed as she took a seat on the window ledge.  
"Unfortunately.. yes because Stefan, Elena and Barbie are joining us. So the fun goes as far as the Mystic Grill." He told her, pulling his shirt off as he went into the bathroom

Aria smiled, shaking her head and looked over at him, her eyes lingering as she took in his body. The well toned, defined abs. The lean back muscles. The well defined jaw. It made him so much hotter. It doesn't help with his attitude either, it makes him irresistable. Shaking her head, she looked away with a smile.

"I seen that Montgomery... checking me out..." He announced with a grin as he turned the shower on. "Pfffttt.. you wish Salvatore." She scoffed, a blush on her cheeks as she looked outside. "It's okay. I was checking you out too while you were sleeping..." He replied as she looked at him and laughed as he winked. "Gosh, your such a creeep!" She yelled, picking up a pillow and threw it at him, laughing more as he laughed along with her and threw it back, pushing his jeans off.

"Ah before I forget..." Walking over to his jacket, he pulled a box out and walked toward her as she got up and looked him up and down.  
"Seriously?" Aria asked, ushering to the fact that he was only wearing boxers and laughed as he smirked and took a necklace out of the box.  
"Turn around.." He told her as she smiled, turning around and rolled her eyes.  
"What did I do to deserve this? I just slept in your bed." She told him, laughing as she lifted her hair, allowing him to slip it on and clip it.  
"Stops you from falling under compulsion. It's protection. Never take it off missy." He told her, placing the box down and walked back into the bathroom.  
"Captain..." She responded, saluting and smiled, playing with the necklace as she walked out.  
"That girl..." Damon murmured, laughing and pushed his boxers down, stepping into the shower.

* * *

Running the straighteners through her hair, she looked into the mirror, checking her hair and chewed her lip, making sure that she was happy with the way that it was sitting.. It will do for tonight. Turning her straighteners off, she pulled at the red dress she was wearing and fixed the straps. Smiling, she applied lip-gloss and grabbed her bag, walking out.

* * *

Walking into the Grill, Aria glanced around, her eyes catching a few familiar people from school and ordinary customers that sit in the Grill during the day. Pushing through the crowd gently, she smiled, seeing everyone and walked over towards them.

"Hey guys." She greeted as Caroline and Elena looked at her with big smiles.  
"Hello you. Your looking hot." The blonde told her laughing as Stefan smiled at her and sat next to Elena, stealing some of her drink.  
"Ah.. there's my girl.." Looking over her shoulder, she seen Damon heading their way as he placed drinks down.  
"Ha, you wish Salvatore.." She told him, smiling as he laughed and nodded.  
"That I do.. do you want a drink?" Raising an eyebrow, he pointed towards the bar as she placed her bag down.  
"It's alright. I got it..." Her brown eyes shimmered with happiness as she patted his cheek and made her way towards the bar and smiled at Matt.  
"Hey stranger. Where you been?" Matt asked with a smile as he served people their drinks.  
"Here.. there.. everywhere..." She told him laughing as he laughed along with her, "I'll just have a coke please.."  
"Coming right up miss." He replied as he got it ready for her, givivng her a chance to glance around and see who has actually came.  
"Hey Aria!" Looking around, she seen a girl with dark hair and a cheerful smile. She smiled back, remembering her from when Caroline had introduced them.  
"Hey Bonnie." She greeted, reaching up to play with her necklace.  
"I see he got it to you." She told her, smiling as she nodded at the necklace, causing Aria to smile.  
"Yeah.. shockingly..." She responded, laughing with her and walked over to everyone with Bonnie tagging along behind.

* * *

Aria burst out into laughter and tilted her head back as Damon held onto her, keeping her balanced, laughing himself as he took another two shots and downed them at the same time as he lifted her down from the bar. She smiled, taking more of the shots and downed them, sticking her tongue out at him as she danced to the music. Shaking his head, he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a gulp, holding it out for her as she smiled, taking it and gulping some down herself.

"Damon..." Stefan warned him sternly as he nodded at Aria as Damon waved at him, taking the bottle back and taking a drink.  
"We should be dancing on the bar Mr Salvatore..." The brunette told him, smiling as she wagged her finger at him.  
"That we should Miss Montgomery.." Jumping up onto the bar, he smiled at her and began dancing as Stefan groaned and downed his drink.  
"Oh my god..." Caroline murmured in disbelief as she watched Damon lift Aria onto the bar and they danced together.  
"Well.. it could be worse..." Elena told them, shrugging.  
"Aria Montgomery!" The three of them looked around to see a average aged man, who looked like he was about to blow.  
"Uh oh.. my dad.." Aria whispered inncoently to Damon as he looked and laughed, giving her a thumbs up.  
"Your in trouble..." Dropping down from the bar, he lifted the brunette down, smiling at her as she kissed his cheek and made her way over to her dad.  
"Aria were going home..." Byron told her angry as she crossed her arms, giving him a look.  
"Why don't you stop bothering me and go hang out with your girlfriend that you love so much? Have you told mom yet, hmm?" Tilting her head to the side, she smiled sweetly as he gave her a look and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside.

"Your coming home right now Aria!" He told her, getting angry as she tugged her arm away from him.  
"I'm not a child.. so don't treat me like one!" She replied, coming out of her happy state as she pushed him away and walked past him.  
"Your not 18 yet.. so your still a child! Whether you like it or not!" He shouted at her as she turned around.  
"Obviously I'm old enough 'dad' to deal with all of YOUR shit.." The brunette told him, pointing at him as she was shaking from anger. "I'm telling mom... I don't care."

"No you won't..." He told her as she laughed and shook her head.  
"What.., are you scared of being thrown out? I hope mom throws you out on your ass like YOU deserve. Uh.. some kind of dad you are..." Shaking her head, she walked away from him and walked up the road, turning down an alley and took a deep breath, feeling the anger bubble up inside of her.

Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and chewed down on her bottom lip as she felt herself calming down. She felt like she was acting sometimes with all of this drama. Opening her eyes, she jumped and screamed when she seen Damon in front of her and pushed him.

"Bloody hell Damon...!" Placing her hand over her chest, she shook her head.  
"What...?" He asked innocently and chuckled as he took her hand, pulling her along, "Come on.. I got an idea.."  
"I hope it's a VERY good one..." She replied, following him down the alley.

* * *

Looking around, she smiled and bit her lip as she walked onto the stage and hugged herself, pulling at her dress timidly. They had drove for an hour and ended up at some old theatre, that looked like it had been shut down many years ago.

"Here ya go.." Damon walked over, smiling and passed her a guitar as she chewed her lip, confused.  
"And.. I'm suppose to do.. what with this?" She asked as he gently pushed her down onto the stool and jumped down from the stage, sitting in the seats.  
"Entertain me.. I'm your audience." He told her, grinning as he placed his arms behind his head, leaning back.  
"Hell.. no..." She responded nervously, looking at him.  
"Come on... pretty please. Play.. sing.. no one's judging.." Giving her a charming grin, he winked.  
"Fine.." She murmured, smiling and shook her head, balancing the guitar on her lap. Taking a steady breath, she swallowed and strummed her fingers along the strings as she was trying to think of a song. Nodding a little, thinking of a song, she began playing the guitar and looked down at the floor. A couple of seconds, she began singing softly. Thankful for Damon, he had amazing hearing.

When I think back on these time and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get, to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me...

Damon tilted his head and smiled softly, watching and listening to her mezmorized. What couldn't she do? He chewed his lip, sitting forward a little, trying to understand what the song meant to her.

In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there will always be a place for you for all my life...

I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am  
There you'll be and everywhere I am...  
There you'll be...

Well you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you..  
You were right there for me...

In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there will always be a place for you for all my life...

I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am  
There you'll be and everywhere I am...  
There you'll be...

Aria swallowed and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, as all of tonights commotion finally hit her. It had been a tough run with her parents, her cheating dad, her one true love who threw her away like a piece of trash. It was hitting her hard. She finally found a reason to hate drink.

Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways.  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always...

In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there will always be a place for you  
For all my life..

I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am...  
There you'll be...  
And everywhere I am...  
There you'll be...  
There.. you'll be...

Playing the last few notes on the strings, she breathed deeply and looked up, smiling softly at Damon as he was gobsmacked. He slowly got up and walked over to her and bent down in front of, taking one of her hands and kissed it.

"You've been hurt before..." He whispered softly with a small smile, knowing he could relate to that on some levels with Katherine and Elena. Neither of them wanted him.

"That's why Im careful on who I trust." She told him, chewing her lip and placed the guitar down, feeling exhaustion pass through her.  
"Come on... let's get you home, mmh?" Damon asked, stroking her hair back as his blue eyes twinkled from the stage lights.  
"Can I stay with you...?" Aria murmured as he smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah.. yeah, of course you can..." He responded, lifting her into his arms as she buried her face into his neck, feeling the urge to fall asleep as he walked out, leaving the events of tonight behind them.

* * *

A./N: I hope you all enjoyed =) If your interested in knowing what the song was, it's There you'll be by Faith Hill. Hope it was okay.

Shauna  
xx


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into the kitchen, she looked at her parents. Her dad was reading the newspaper, whilst her mom was trying to talk to him. Heartless idiot. Probably thinking about his 'friend'. Opening up the fridge, she reached in and grabbed a bottle of apple juice.

"Aria honey, your dad made some dinner, are you going to eat with us?" Ella asked with a smile.  
"Yeah Aria. You should eat with us." Her dad looked up at her with a smile, causing her to inwardly roll her eyes. Opening up the freezer, she grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough with a spoon and walked out.

Like hell was she sitting with her dad while he pretends that he's being faithful and the best husband to her mom. Only if her mom knew, she might then kick him to the curb. Was she going to tell her? That she didn't know. Shutting to the door, she fell onto her bed and opened the tub, beginning to pick at the ice cream.

Hearing a knock at her window, she jumped and looked over, seeing Damon with a cheeky smile. Smiling, she placed the tub down and walked over, pulling the window open as she looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Mr Salvatore?" Aria asked with a smile.  
"Yes.. you can tell me where I might find a Miss Aria Montgomery..." He replied, grinning as she shook her head, laughing.  
"Weirdo.." Walking back over to her bed, she sat down, taking the tub again and began eating it.  
"Uh oh.. ice cream and pj's. Someone isn't happy." Climbing in through the window, he pulled it shut and jumped on the bed next to her.  
"I am perfectly happy.. actually." Grabs the remote and turns on the television.  
"Your suppose to be having dinner downstairs though." He pointed out with a smile as she looked at him, shaking her head.  
"Listening in again? Well.. my dads cooking is cruel thing to produce to the world and it could be filled with rat posion." She replied with a smirk as she continued eating her icecream, causing his blue eyes to roll into the back of his head with laughter.

"Aria honey..?" She looked up, slapping her hand over Damon's mouth as he glared at her, causing her to give him a look.  
"Yes mom?" She answered, chewing on her lip.  
"Can I come in? We need to talk?" Ella called through the door as Aria looked at Damon and sat up, pointing to the closet. Nodding, he got in and smirked, seeing her dresses as he closed the door. Rolling her eyes, she got up and opened the door, coming to face with her mom.

"Come in then.." Taking a seat back on her bed, she watched as her mom shut the door and sat on the bed.  
"I want to talk.. about you and your father..?" She told her carefully.  
"Ah.. that's.. always fun." The brunette shrugged and took a big bite of her ice cream, her eyes watching the closet.  
"Aria.. I've been watching the way you two are. Your back to being... how do I put it.. angry.. at him and you were only that way.. when you knew about the affair."

"Mom.." She whispered softly as she looked at her mom.  
"Is he?" Ella questioned seriously with a hint of sadness as Aria dug the spoon into her ice cream over and over again.  
"Yes..." She answered quietly as her mom sighed and rubbed her face, causing Aria to swallow sadly.  
"Mom.. I.." She spoke, but her mom stopped her, holding her hand up as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead, walking out.

Aria slapped her forehead, annoyed at herself, knowing it probably would have been better off lying., The hurt on her mom's face killed her. If anyone hurt  
her mom, they hurt her too. Sliding down the bed, she stared at the ceiling as Damon slowly stepped out of the closet and closed it, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" He asked carefully as he looked down at her, watching the different emotions on her face.  
"I don't know." She responded and took another big bite of her ice cream.  
"You did the right thing. I know you didn't want her to get hurt.. by telling her. It's better coming from you then somebody else." He shrugged with a smile.  
"Yeah. I know.. your right. I just.. want to kill my dad right now and put him in a coffin at the bottom of the sea." Digging her spoon into the ice cream again, she looked up at Damon with a soft smile as he leaned up on his elbow and returned the smile.

"You know what will make you feel better?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"What.. sex with you?" She asked, laughing as she shook her head.  
"No.. but hey.. if your up for it.." Shrugging, he grinned and laughed as she hit his chest.  
"Your such a guy." Taking another bite of her ice cream, she took a quick look at the time. 9:15pm.  
"Yes.. I am very much a guy with a gorgeous girl next to him in bed." Rolling her eyes, she blushed softly and looked over at the television to see that friends was on and smiles. He tucked her hair behind her ear and took the ice cream, taking a bite himself.

"So, what are you really doing here?" She asked softly, looking up at him.  
"Well... to see you. I haven't seen you in a week because you've been busy with school." He answered, taking another bite with a grin.  
"Awh... did youu miss me?" Aria asked with a playful smile.  
"Of course. Girls like you are good for my ego." He told her with a chuckle and groaned a little when she punched him in the stomach.  
"Your lucky I don't kick your ass out of my room." She told him, taking the ice cream back.  
"You wouldn't... because then YOU would miss me.." Damon told her, grinning lazily as he watched a blush rise to her cheeks. She shrugged it off and looked up at him as she reached up, patting his cheek.

"Whatver helps you sleep at night.." She told him teasingly as she closed the tub and put it on the side with a spoon.  
"Well.. you usually.. next to me.." He answer with a smile as she stuck her tongue out.  
"Uh.. even that's lovey for you Damon." She laughed along with him and shook her head, closing her eyes with a sigh.  
"Aria.." Byron called through the door, causing her to groan in annoyance. Not the person she wanted to see at the moment.  
"What?" Sitting up, she stared at the door, wishing it was a wall and she couldn't hear out.  
"We need to talk right now." He told her sternly as she rolled her eyes and looked at Damon as he pointed to the closet with a raised eyebrow. Nodding, she  
went over and pulled the door open as Damon got into the closet.

"Can I help you father?" She questioned, sarcasm laced in her voice as she sat on her bed.  
"What did you tell your mother..?" He questioned, stepping inside and shutting the door.  
"Oh... she asked about us.. and then your having an affair.. so I told her that you were." She answered with a innocent look as she opened the closet, smiling at Damon as she grabbed her hoodie and shut it again.

"You told her what..?" Looking at him, she pulled her hoodie over and opened the door, pointing out into the hall.  
"You heard me the first time.. now if you don't mind. I would like to sleep.. goodnight." He looked at her in disbelief and walked out as she shook her head and locked the door.

Damon stepped out of the closet and again and shut it over with a smile as he looked over at Aria who was deep in thought, staring at the door with a faraway look on her face.

"Aria?" He asked, waving his hand at her and laughed as she was still in her own world, "Aria.. earth to Aria!"  
"Huh?" She looked at him with a confused look and blushed, shaking her head, "Sorry.. own world."

Shrugging, she went over to the window and looked out, curiously as if she was looking out for something. Smiling, he followed her and looked over her shoulder to see her dad getting into his car and driving off.

"Oppsss..." He murmured with a grin as she laughed and turned to him, pushing him lightly.  
"Shut up Salvatore." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"Make me Montgomery." She looked at him, shaking her head.  
"Nope.. I know what your up too mister innocent." Aria smiled cheekily as he shrugged with a smirk and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Smiling in shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

* * *

"Aria!" Caroline shrieked in annoyance as the brunette covered her ears. "Caroline, don't do that. I told you the answer didn't I?" Elena laughed, watching them and shook her head. "Yes.. but I need the working out! Hello.. how in the real world can you get an answer and not the working out?" The blonde asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because your physcic?" She retorted with a smirk and sarcasm.  
"Ha.. someone is spending too much time with Mr Salvatore." Elena pointed out with a smile. "Yeah. Speaking of... what's going on there?" Caroline asked, smiling big as she leaned forward, looking at Aria with curious eyes.

"Were good friends." She told with a smile and shrug as she continued her work.  
"Nu uh. I know that smile. That says.. me and him are screwing." The blonde told her.  
"Eww Caroline! Is sex the only thing on your mind.. really? Seriously?" Elena asked in disbelief as she shrugged innocently.  
"No. Were not... screwing? Were just really good friends. He's there for me when I need him and I'm there for him." Aria told them with a smile as the front door opened. Stefan and Damon walked in talking as Elena jumped up and ran to Stefan, huging him.

"Hey Lena.." Stefan greeted with a smile as he leaned down kissing her. Caroline smiled at them in awh and looked at Aria's work, checking some of the answers.  
"Car.. seriously? You don't know any of them?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow as she shrugged and continued looking. Damon grinned and dropped next to Aria as she smiled up at him and continued her work. Watching her, he took her pen as she looked at him in confusion. Taking her notebook, he wrote something on it and showed it to her.

Miss me?

Looking at him, her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled and took the pen off him and began writing her own note underneath his, causing him to smile and watch her. Giving it back to him, she leaned forward and took a sip of her coke.

Like hell. Why.. did you miss me Mr Salvatore?

He took the pen off her with a chuckle as he began writing underneath it again. Caroline looked up, watching them curiously, wondering why they were writing to eachother. Placing it on her lap, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

I always miss you. Meet me in the kitchen.

Chewing her lip, she closed the notebook and finished her coke as she took the glass and walked into the kitchen, giggiling when Damon pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Been hunting?" She asked with a smile, looking up at him.  
"For St Stefan. Yes. Thought I would help him out. Four hands it better than two." He told her and leaned down, pecking her lips.  
"I knew it!" The blonde shrieked as she walked into the kitchen, causing Damon and Aria to look at her and laugh.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xx


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the Grill, he stretched and smirked as he heard the sound of his bones cracking course through his ears. Looking around, he smiled as his eyes landed on a certain brunette who he was looking for. Making his way towards her, he took in her appearance and chuckled. She was wearing his favourite dress, what a coincedence? Standing behind her, he leaned his chin on her shoulder and looked to see what she was writing on the notepad.

"Something thinking about a certain someone..?" He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down a spine, cuasing him to grin from the affect he had on her.  
"I don't know what 'someone' your looking for, but it's not me." She replied with a smile as she continued to write. Taking a seat beside her, he looked over to Matt with a amusing glint in his eyes.

"Busyboy... bourbon." He told him Matt as he glared at him, wanting him burried 10 ft under ground and walked off in a huff.  
"Stop being mean. OR one of these days... he's going to spike your drink with vervain.." Aria warned him with a small smile as she finally looked up, her chocolate eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Damon questioned with a smirk as he leaned in towards her and brushed his lips against hers.  
"Mmhmm..." She murmured against his lips and was about to move closer until she heard someone clear their throat, causing her to pull away.  
"Sorry, am I interupting something..?" The blonde asked, her arms crossed as she looked between the two of them.  
"Nope... not at all Blondie. You happen to ruin every moment anyway.." He replied dully as he swiveled himself towards the bar and began drinking his bourbon.  
"What's up Car?" Aria asked, drawing the blonde's attention from Damon as she climbed off of the stool and walked over to the stage, tidying it up.

"Well.. I think.. WE.. may have a problem." Caroline told her seriously as the brunette yawned and rubbed her face in exhaustion.  
"WE?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Okay, you..." She replied as Aria turned to her with a look of confusion.  
"Why... what did you... I.. do now?" She asked as she lifted glasses from the tables and walked back over to the bar, placing them down. She shivered in disgust as she heard the bottom of the glasses scratching against the wooden surface.

"I.. sorta kind of.. met someone." Caroline told her.  
"Okay.. I see how thats bad.. for... me..?" She answered in confusion and wiped down the bar.  
"Well.. the problem is.. they were actually.. asking about you and I MAY have blabbed my mouth of to them?" She told her unsurely as Aria walked around the bar.  
"May have..?" Her brown eyes twinkled in knowing as the blonde shrugged. Chewing her lip, she wiped the other side of the bar and thought about it. Who would be asking questions about her? In Mystic Falls? It wasn't Klaus, because Caroline knew who Klaus was and would have told her.

"Right. Well this is where you get to THE point. What they wanted?" Aria questioned, turning back to the bar and pours Damon another bourbon as he winked at her.  
"Oh.. Oh I know his name!" Caroline told her, feeling proud that she had gathered some piece of information for her.  
"Yes Caroline. That would be a start." She responded slowly, leaning on the bar as she looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"He said this name was... Ezra Fitz!" She told her with a smile as Aria's eyes widened and she slipped, pushing glasses off the other side of the bar as they crashed to the floor and shattered.

"Aria!" Matt scolded as she looked at him, mouthing a quick 'sorry' as she went around the bar and bent down, beginning to clear up the broken glass with a dustpan and brush. Matt shook his head, walking into the back room as she bit her lip.

"So.. you know him then?" Caroline questioned unsure about her reaction as Aria threw the glass into the bin and turned to her.  
"Please.. PLEASE tell me that YOU did NOT.. tell him where I was working or living..." She told her, hoping the blonde played a favour on her part.  
"Okay then.. I didn't." She responded with a shrug as Aria groaned.  
"Caroline!" Breathing deeply, she rubbed her face, "Seriously.. if he was a murderer or something.. you would be dead.. after.. I would be dead."  
"No you would." She responded, her blue eyes sparkling as if she were pointing out the obvious.  
"So.. who is he?" Damon's voice floated through the air as he sipped his bourbon again. The brunette sighed softly and rubbed her face.  
"My.. ex. You remember... the day we met? I was talking on the phone...? The.. dick." She replied, walking over to a table as she gathered up more glasses in her arms, trying to keep them balanced.

"Her Aria!" Matt called to her as she looked over her should at him.  
"Yess...?" She responded, picking up a few more glasses, being careful not to drop anymore.  
"You play guitar right?" He asked, throwing the towel over his shoulder as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
"I try my best." She told him with a shrug as she placed all the glasses onto the tray on the next table.  
"So, can you sing?" Raising an eyebrow, he waited for an answer. Before she could respond, Damon beat her to it.  
"Like an angel." He replied, finishing of his bourbon.  
"Damon! No.. Matt.. I can't. I only play guitar I'm afraid." Aria told him with an innocent smile and walked over, placing the tray of glasses down on the bar.  
"Liar liar, pants on fire..." Damon told her with a smirk as she gave him a look and he returned it soon after, sticking his tongue out.

Laughing at him, she shook her head and piled the glasses into the dishwasher as she picked up another tray and started the round again with a smile on her face. Things were finally looking up, even if her parents weren't included in that happy bubble of hers. She'd have to work on that part of her life later.

* * *

As he pushed open the door, he waited for her to walk in as she gave him a smile and moved past him, collapsing onto the couch. Breathing deeply, her eyes rolled into the back of her head with tiredness. If she was allowed to sleep for decades, she most probably would have.

"What time did you go to bed?" Damon asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and looked down at her, pushing a curl behind her ear.  
"5..." She murmured softly, opening one eye to look at him.  
"In the morning?" He questioned in shock as she nodded and breathed deeply.  
"Was listening to my parents fight.. and.. throw stuff.. and.. fight..." Aria told him with a shrug and smiled softly, "Too much entertainment going on to sleep."

Chuckling, he got up and pushed his jacket off, hanging onto the hanger as he moved to the table of drinks and poured himself one, looking over to Aria, wondering if she wanted one too. Nodding at him, she threw her arm over his face as he poured two glasses of bourbon and walked over, placing a glass into her hands.

"Thanks.." She smiled, pushing herself up and sipped at it slowly, feeling the burning sensation tickle her throat.  
"So.. this Ezra guy...? Should I be worried?" Damon asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Uh... are you jealous...?" The brunette asked, a smile growing on her face as she looked over at him.  
"Pffttt... nope." He replied, taking a gulp of his bourbon as he avoided her eyes.  
"Oh my.. you are totally jealous. You the.. vampire.. him the teacher." She replied with a smirk, sipping her bourbon as he looked up at her, a smirk on his own face.  
"A teacher..?" His blue eyes glazed in amusement as a blush covered her cheeks.  
"Well.. I didn't say I was innocent. Hello.. i'm with you." She responded with a timid shrug as he laughed and shook his head.

Staring at the glass in her hands, she admited the crystal indents that it had. It was a beautiful design. She could imagine Damon and Stefan having all kind of rustic stuff like it, due to the time they'd spent walking the earth. More hours than she could count most probably.

"Could you stare at that glass any harder?" Damon asked with a grin as she looked up dazed.  
"Uh.. no. Your just... annoyed because I'm not staring at you." Aria replied with a smirk and sipped at the drink.  
"Well yes. Who wouldn't want to stare at me? I'm incredibly hot Damon Salvatore." He told her, lifting his glass to her slightly and brought it down to his lips, taking a swig.

"Ah of course. No one would wanna take their eyes off such an incredible looking guy." She replied with a laugh as he nodded.  
"Now your understanding." He told her as she layed back against the cusions and closed her eyes, feeling tiredness take over her. She didn't know she was dozing until she had felt Damon lying her down properly and covering her over as he took her drink. Before she knew it, she slipped into a world of darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) More chapters for other stories will be out soon.

Shauna  
xx


	9. Chapter 9

The voices echoed throughout the household. The brunette stirred and groaned as she burried herself further in the bed and her face into the comforts of her pillow. Screaming, shouting, yelling. Which ever word was appropriate for the situation. They were at it again. Her parents being the THEY. Aria was seriously considering moving out and finding her own place to live. She needed peace. NEEDED it. They were driving her to hell and back. Lately, sleep was like a stranger to her. Either the task at hand being work, school, homework or... listening to her troubled parents that were out to cause her misery. Being honest, she didn't know which was worse.

Forcing her eyelids open, her chocolate orbs sparkled as the sun rays flowed into the room. Squinting, she looked oer to her left and smiled brightly as she seen a folded note with a black rose sitting on her nightstand. Wow... that boy really loved the colour black. Reaching over, she slowly took the rose and put it on her pillow as she opened up the folded note and began studying it. His handwriting always seemed to take her by surprise. It was always so elegant.

Pushing herself up, she placed the note on the side and tied her hair up into a messy bun as she got up and wandered into her en suite, still smiling. She forgot that Damon had promised to take her out on a day of fun. She had an hour to get ready, so she had to hurry and get a move on before he hurried her up himself. Turning the shower on, she began brushing her teeth and let out a sigh as aching moved through her body. Wow, did she feel like she had been hit by a bus or what?

* * *

Walking downstairs, she closed her eyes as she heard shattering from the kitchen. That's another glass broken. At this rate, she'd be drinking out of the tap. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she slowly walked into the kitchen, knowing it was very daring with everything that was going on.

"Mom...?" Aria spoke softly, seeing her mom sitting at the table and drinking orange juice, like nothing had happened.  
"Good morning darling. Are you off to school...?" Ella asked, reading the newspaper in front of her.  
"Uhm... considering... it's Saturday. I think they would kick me out ma..." Pushing at the glass on the floor with her foot, she frowned, "So... dad.?"  
"Alive somewhere..." She answered quickly, taking another sip of her juice as she whistled softly.  
"Right... that's good.. uhm..." Looks at the glass and scratches her cheek softly as she looked at her mom, "I'm off... I'll see you later?"  
"Yes. You will. Have fun at school." Ella looked at her and smiled, before looking back at the newspaper.  
"Sure..." Aria answered with a sigh as she waved her off and walked out. Her mom was seriously losing all the sense she had left.

Walking outside, she closed the door behind her and shook her head as she felt the sun blazing down. It seemed to be getting hotter and hotter as the summer was coming closer. Looking up, she smiled seeing the blue camaro sitting and Damon leaning against it with a lazy grin on his face. He was sure to of heard the conversation with her mom. Maybe he thought it was weird too.

"Good morning vamp." Aria greeted, walking over as she pushed her shades up and squinted as the sun shined into her eyes.  
"Morning minx. Your mom weirding you out again?" He questioned as his blue eyes glaced over in amusment and he opened the door for her.  
"Weirding out doesn't count it. I think she killed my dad and hid his dead body in the closet." She smiled, kissing his cheek and got in as he shut the door over and walked around to his side and got in as he started the engine.

"What's the plan for tonight then?" Damon asked as he banged on the wheel gently and looked over at her.  
"Mind staying around mine tonight? I just... feel like.. being home.." Aria murmured, looking over at him with a smile as he nodded.  
"That's fine with me Aria. No worries. I like your room anyway. It's.. got a certain calm to it." He replied, leaning over and kissed her head as he pulled off and drove down the road.

* * *

Aria looked around and smiled big as she looked at the various amount of people passing by. Damon had brought her out of town to a nearby little village which was filled with shops, cafes and people. The best thing about it is that the sea was just a 10 minute walk away from the village.

"So... anywhere you want to go?" Damon questioned, sliding his shades on as he pulled his leather jacket off and threw it into the back of the car.  
"Let's just have a wander." Aria answered with a smile and a small shrug and she pulled her coat off and threw it in with his as she fixed her dress.  
"Good idea." Shutting the door, he locked it up and took her hand, tugging her forward as they moved through the crowd.  
"Rush much?" The brunette laughed, her fingers wrapped around his larger hand as she glanced around, taking in the scenery.  
"Very much. " He replied with a wink as she rolled her eyes and elbowed him gently as she tugged him towards a shop and walked inside.  
"Why this shop?" Damon asked, gazing around at all the antiques.  
"I just... feel a pull to this shop." Kissing his arm, she moved away from him and walked down the end of the shop, looking around at everything.

The shop was beautiful. Filled with antique vases, glasses, culinary dishes, frames and jewelerry. Moving over to the glass cabinet, holding all the jewelerry, she frowned softly as she felt a weird tugging in her stomach towards a certain piece of gold. It was a beautiful necklace with an amlet. The amlet was a deep crystal blue. Big, bright and breathtaking. Tilting her head, she studied it and lifted her hand to her necklace that she was wearing and frowned. Why was she feeling a weird tug towards this specific piece of antique?

"Found something?" She heard Damon's voice in her ears, but she wasn't... THERE enough to answer him, "Aria...?"

Opening the cabinet, she slowly lifted the golden piece of jewelerry and held it at eye view, studying it closely as if it were holding some sort of secret. Damon looked at her confused and then to the necklace as his eyes widened slightly, seeing what it was. He recgonized that. Kissing the top of Aria's head, he pulled her gently, hoping to distract her and take her attention away from it.

"Come on Aria. Let's go mmhm?" He questioned, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand as he tugged her hand, attempting to drag her away again.  
"I'm getting this.." She spoke softly as she walked over to the counter, almost zombie like as she placed it down and pulled her purse out of her bag.  
"Aria..." He murmured, watching her and bit his lip, seeing the kind of state she was in. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later why she was so attatched to the necklace. I think he would prefer later.

* * *

Walking up the path slowly, she fingered the necklace and shivered softly, thankful that Damon had decided to give her his jacket earlier on in the evening. They had a wonderful day. Eating dinner at a fancy restraunt with candles and wine. The littlest bit of compulsion involved. Then they went down to the cliffs, the wind catching them surprise as they nearly fell off. It had been an adventure.

"Anyone awake?" Damon questioned quietly as he followed Aria up the path and listened out, not knowing.  
"If you don't wanna chance it. We can go around to the back and... with all your.. vampire.. hotness... you can get us up to the window."  
"Vampire hotness huh?" He questioned, his blue eyes sparkling as he took her hand and lead her around the back until they were standing under the window of her bedroom. Biting her lip, she looked at him as he wrapped his arms around waist tightly and moved so quickly, that Aria didn't have time to realise that he had got them through her window and into her bedroom within a matter of seconds.

"Wow... just... what... that was just... wow..." The brunette muttered with a smile, still amazed by his vampire tactics.  
"I could show you what else I'm wow out.." Damon suggested with a smirk as he kissed her and lead her back towards her bed.  
"Damon!" Aria laughed into the kiss as her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto it, smiling up at him, "Your unbelievable."  
"And... wow..?" He questioned, grinning as he hovered over her and began kissing her again and down her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin.  
"Very... wow..." She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and ran her fingers through his hair with a happy sigh.  
"Aria..?" Damon spoke softly, pressing a light kiss to her lips as he looked into her eyes.  
"Yeah...?" Aria asked, keeping her hand on his neck as she looked up at him.  
"I need to tell you something..." He admitted with a hint of guilt behind his voice.

"O..kay..? What is it?" Biting her lip in confusion, she watched the emotions run on his face..  
"Well... here it is... I..." He began slowly as she looked up at him, waiting patiently.  
"Aria, we need to t..." Byron froze, seeing Damon and Aria as anger began to build up inside of him, "Who the hell are you!"  
"Dad, get out!" Aria told him as Damon got off her, a small blush covering his face as he rubbed his neck.  
"No! Aria, tell your friend goodbye!" He shouted at her as Aria got up slowly and sighed, slipping his jacket off slowly.  
"Here... I'll talk to you later okay..?" Leaning up, she kissed his jaw softly as he grinned down at her and slipped his jacket on as he walked out past  
Byron.

"Who was that young lady...?" Byron questioned, glaring at her.  
"No one of your concern. Goodnight Byron." Aria told him, slamming the bedroom door in his face as she fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
Damon was about to tell her something and he seemed... guilty. Playing with the necklace, she sighed. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

A/N: Hope it's okay :)

Shauna  
xx


	10. Chapter 10

The rain was a pain in the butt. Especially when the paths and roads were covered in puddles and the only footwear you have on you is pumps, which are easily soaked through. Uggs would have been appropriate, but unfortunately the day didn't exactly turn out dull. Aria walked down the street, moving through the puddles and roaring as she shivered. The day she choosed to reject a lift. Holding her bag closer to her, she looked around, trying to see through the rain. Her brown eyes squeezed shut, trying to push out the droplets of rain falling from her hair.

"Come on!" She shouted through the rain and sighed, tilting her head back as she stared up to the sky and fingered the necklace, hanging around her neck.  
"Need some help?" Looking up, she smiled big as she seen Damon standing on the other side of the road beside his blue camaro with a grin on his face.  
"Im beginning to think your stalking me." Aria told him, wiggling her eyebrows with a smile.  
"Well... that's a fact. I am your boyfriend after all..." He told her with his signature smirk as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

In a flash, she was in another place. She felt the heat and humid wind blowing around her, causing her to open her eyes. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Damon to see him wearing shades and grinning down at her. Looking at his choice of wear, she frowned. He was wearing long shorts and a shirt with black flip flops. Glancing around, she seen them in the middle of Rosewood. What? Huh?

Looking down at herself, she let out a breath she was holding as she seen the necklace around her neck that she had been wearing only a week and a beautiful blue summer dress, which was complimented with silver sandals. Looking up at Damon, she reached up pulling his glasses off slowly and looks into his eyes.

"What are you looking at beautiful?" His voice came out in a husky tone as he leaned down, brushing his lips against her neck.  
"Damon..." She murmured softly in confusion as her hands went to his back.  
"Mmhmm?" Nuzzling his nose against her skin, he pressed soft kisses and pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes, "I have to go soon little girl."  
"What.. where?" Aria questioned, placing her hands on his chest.  
"Ill be back soon. Round your house tonight okay?" He Cupped her face, kissing her slowly and pulled away winking as he walked away.

"Aria...? Aria? You there? Aria?" Shaking her head, she opened her eyes to see Damon looking at her in confusion.  
"You alright... you... spaced out?" He told her, opening the door for her as he looked up at the sky, feeling the rain getting heavier.  
"Uhm.. I.. uhm... " Swallowing, she got into the car quickly, shivering as she looked around. What was that...? Looking down, she seen her fingers  
wrapped around her necklace and frowned. Rosewood? Her and Damon? Something's not right.

* * *

Moving around the Grill, Aria cleaned the tables over with a cloth and picked up glasses, placing them on the bar as she bit her lip, deep in thought. The past week had been weird. She'd been having flashes of different scenes of herself with Damon and she couldn't understand it.

"Aria, you alright?" Looking up, she seen Matt raising an eyebrow with concern written in his eyes.  
"I'm fine..." She murmured weakly and faked a smile.

Taking off her apron, she walked into the back, dropping it down on the floor. The truth is, she felt miserable. It was because of all these flashes she was having. They were making her tired, confused, emotional. She didn't know what to do about them.

Running her fingers through her hair, she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, sitting on the floor. Tears began to freely flow as she stared at the 4 white walls in the room, stacked with coffee, food, vervain. Leaning her cheek on her hand, she lifted her other hand to fiddle with the necklace as was suddenly in another place again.

"She's dead! She's dead!" Aria screamed in horror, looking at Damon as tears fell down her cheeks at a fast pace.  
"Aria, listen to me..." Damon spoke quietly, dragging his eyes off of the dead blonde on the floor.  
"No! What the hell is going on Damon? Why... why?" She hit him on the chest, anger flashing through her eyes, "I deserve an explanation."  
"Look..." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands, staring into her eyes, trying to ignore the blood smudges on her face, "There's something you don't know."

"Obviously not..." She muttered hoarsely, closing her eyes as her eyes began to sting with tears.  
"I'm a vampire... alright? I'm... a vampire. You'll.. a.. always been in danger around me Aria. I can't allow you to be in danger."  
"What? Wait? What?" The brunette questioned, ripping her eyes open, "What did you just say?"

Pulling away from him slowly, she stared at him, feeling numb. The look in his eyes and on his face said it all. He was telling the truth. It explained  
a lot. Shaking, she swallowed and shook her head, staring into the blue ocean eyes that she loved.

"I.. I don't care... I want you Damon. I love you, do you hear me? Whatever you are. I can get past it. WE can get past it." Aria explained, tears falling.  
"No... we can't..." Damon whispered, stepping close and moved his hands down her neck, slowly unclipping the necklace.  
"W.. What are you doing with my necklace?" She eyed the gold necklace as he grasped it in his hands and the sun reflected off the blue diamond.  
"What's right... Aria..." Swallowing, he cupped her face and stroked his thumb across her cheekbones, a lonesome tear falling from his ocean eyes.

"D.. damon... your scaring me... look... we.. can get past this. I love you okay? I love you!" Aria told him, placing her hands over his as he gulped.  
"Your going to forget about me and everything we ever had. You'll go on as you were before I came into your life. You'll forget about vampires and the dangers around you. You'll live a long normal life... and won't remember until you need to." He whispered, leaning close and kissed her, pulling away.

Opening her eyes, she felt a woosh of air and stared at people passing in confusion. What was she doing there? Shaking it off, she walked along  
the path, smiling.

Gasping, Aria leapt to her feet, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut as her breath was knocked out of her. Oh god. It all seemed so clear to her now. Looking down at the necklace, she recgonized it from the flashback which Damon had taken away from her. Fingering it, she swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out quickly, banging into Matt.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked, throwing the dirty wash cloth over his shoulder.  
"I'm sor.. ry Matt. I.. gotta go." She explained, her voice hoarse and she picked up her bag and walked out as fast as she could.

Walking up the path, a sob slipped past her lips as she covered her face in her hands. Everything that happened since she got here made sense. Her meeting Damon. Feeling a certain attraction to him. Him keeping an eye on her and taking care of her. They'd met before and he didn't have the heart to tell her about it. Instead he made her look stupid and lead her into the life they already had. The problem is... he wouldn't make her forget again, she would make sure of it. She was staying away from him and that was the end of it.

* * *

Lying in her bed, she played with her dream catcher hanging above on the ceiling and swallowed, hearing her dad and mom's voices echoing throughout the house. Yup, that's all she needed right now. Was fighting from her parents and their stupid argument. Rolling over on her side, she threaded her fingers through her hair and let out a breath that she was holding.

"There you are. I didn't hear from you all day..." Damon told her, closing the windows over as he walked towards the bed.  
"Yeah, well I've been here, haven't I?" She told him, anger in her voice as she stared at the wall, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as she fingered the necklace and closed her eyes tightly.  
"What's right Damon..." Aria questioned, sitting up and hugged her knees, looking at him.

"You've been crying..." Damon noted, furrowing his eyebrows as he moved closer, placing his hand on her knee, "Talk to me..." "Why... why did you do it Damon...?" She whispered hoarsely, her brown eyes full of sadness as she glanced into his ocean orbs. "W.. what did I do?" He asked, clearing his throat, already having a feeling, he knew what she was talking about.

"This isn't the first time we've been together huh?" Aria asked, chewing on her lip and nodded slowly seeing the look on his face.  
"Aria.. look.." Damon began, but was cut off.  
"So.. what other memories do you happen to take away with that, hmmm? Did we have sex together? Did you propose..." She gasped sarcastic, "Were we living a Happily Ever After?"

Getting up from the bed, she paced the floor and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as Damon got up and pressed his hands to her shoulders.  
Glaring up at him, she went to slap him, but he caught her hand in time and raised an eyebrow, giving her a look.

"Don't try hitting me Aria, it doesn't get you many places..." He warned her, letting go of her wrist.  
"How would you know that? Oh I know! You were sleeping with me before!" Aria yelled at him, pushing back from him and walked over to the window.  
"Aria! Were not even sleeping together now, so don't start that. I did it for your safety alright? That's the only reason." He clenched his fists, breathing deeply.

"Yeah. Well you know what I'm going to do..." Getting up, she looked at him, "Say goodbye. I'm done with YOU. I'm done!"  
"Don't Aria..." Damon warned her, his eyes full of fear.  
"I can do what I want. The only problem is your not the one playing god this time. I am. I'm done. You had time to tell me the truth, you messed up."  
"I didn't mess up!" He yelled at her, raking his fingers through his hair as he punched the wall and groaned, "Your so irritating!"

"Aria, honey? What's going on in there...?" Ella called through the door as Aria shot daggers at Damon, pointing to the window.  
"Were done..." She hissed through her teeth, anger in her eyes.  
"Were far from done." He hissed back, glaring at her as he was gone within seconds.

Sitting on her bed, she swallowed, feeling empty and breathed slowly, staring at the ground. Now that it was out in the open, the was one question.  
What happens now?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! :D I want to say thank you for the reviews! Means a lot! :)

Shauna  
xx


	11. Chapter 11

Droplets of rain fell one by one, then two by two. All joining together as they were a world of one. Somone once said, every raindrop holds a story and sometimes you couldn't help but think if they did. That's what makes rain so beautiful. Makes it unique, special, different. The thunder erupted through the sky as the brunette held her bed covers close to her body, feeling the cold seeping throughout the room. She hadn't left her room in two  
weeks. All because of one blue eyed guy. One blue eyed guy that happened to be no stranger to her.

Another roar fled through the sky as if it were trying to chase people away. It somehow succeeded as the brunette pulled the covers even closer to her now shivering body. What was with the weather lately? Sunny, Cold, Rainy, Cloud, Snowy. It couldn't make up it's mind. Hearing Brown Eyed Girl playing on her ipod, she sighed deeply and hugged the pillow, trying to get the blue eyed sabiour out of her head. It was unfortunately harder than she thought it would be. The reason she hadn't left her room all week is because she knew he would follow her wherever. Luckily, she had been smart enough to lock the windows and close the curtains over.

"Aria?" Ella called through the door as she yawned and rubbed her face.  
"Come in mom." Aria called to her, once her yawn had passed and she was settled peacefully again.

Walking in, she smiled a little, her eyes dull and dark with worry and sadness. Aria chewed on her lip and tilted her head slightly. She thought she  
had problems, that's just bad.

"Me and your dad are going to... our divorce attorney, okay? We'll be back soon. Hopefully the rain will have stopped, it's dreadful." Ella told her and  
walked out, closing the door over as Aria sighed sadly. Divorce Attorney, could she get a Vampire Attorney? Keeping a certain handsome, mind stealing  
vampire away from her?

* * *

Walking into the Grill, she faked a smile to the customers and made her way over to Matt, who was standing behind the bar, cleaning it down in his ordinary fashion. Last night, she had decided since her parents were working on screwing up her life, away on their divorce attorney journey, that she would screw it up a little more and turn into work to earn some money, to run away from the disaster of life.

"Aria, so nice to see you up and about..." Matt told her with a grin and nodded towards the back, "You know where everything is, get to it."  
"Sir..." She gave him a salute as he shook his head and served a customer, leaving her to wander into the backroom and drop her stuff onto the ground.  
"Someone out here for you Aria!" Matt called to her as she rolled her eyes and pulled her apron on.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" The brunette yelled, not in the mood as she grabbed a notepad and let out a yawn.

Walking out, she wrote her name on her notepad and looked up, freezing in her spot. Of course. Of course HE was here. How convinent was that now?  
Shaking her head with a roll of her eyes, she walked past him and went round tables, pouring fresh cups of tea.

"Aria!" Damon called, following her up the row of tables as she continued pouring the tea, "Aria!"  
"What Damon?" She hissed when she turned to him, anger flaring in her eyes, along with the hidden regret and sadness.  
"Stop and talk to me for a minute" He told her, a hint of pleading in his voice.  
"I do NOT want to talk to YOU... how about you go and feed your lies to someone else who wants to hear them huh?" Aria poured more tea, walking around the tables, not noticing that all eyes in the grill were focused on her and Damon.

"Aria, I love you okay? I love you" Damon told her with sincerity in his voice as she froze in her spot and felt a lump grow in her throat.

Everyone watched with interest and curiosity as they wanted to see what the brunette would do next. Turning around slowly, she looked at Damon as she held back a smile. Looking into his eyes, she seen the normal beautiful blue, a dark grey shade with hurt and pain in them. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to say something until the doors of the Grill swung open and two cops walked in.

"Aria Montgomery?" One of the cops said, taking his hat off as she looked at him in confusion.  
"Uhm.. y.. yes that's me..." She murmured softly and averted her eyes from Damon's, "Can I help you?"  
"You need to come with us please..." He told her, placing his hat back on.

Giving him a little nod, she walked into the backroom, pulling off her apron and threw it into a pile. What had she done now? Picking up her bag, she swung it over her shoulder and walked out, avoiding everyone's stares and walked out past Damon with the cops.

* * *

Aria sat with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and stared at the floor, silent tears making their way down her face. She'd been home for a couple of hours now after the police had asked her away from the Grill. Turns out that was the worse decision of her life. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she sniffed as more tears fell down her pale cheeks and dropped into her cup. Putting her hot chocolate to the side, she hugged her knees and closed her eyes, letting out a sob.

Turns out when her parents were on their way back from their divorce attorney, they were caught in a crash with a drunk driver. Unfortunately, when they were hit on impact they died straight away. No chance of survival that they were hit so hard. They'd died yesterday, but it took them today to get to her. Since she was under 18, she had two choices. Go into adoption or find a respectful adult to be her supervision.

Wiping at her tears, she looked around at the boxes she had packed up and swalloed, choking on a sob. She'd seen a lot of things coming in her life, but  
never her parents dying and leaving her at the age of 17. Rubbing her arms, she took a shakey breath and pushed herself up from the floor as she moved towards the boxes and slowly wrote on them, her whole body in a constant shaking rhythym. She'd decided that she would go in for adoption, there was no one left that could take her. Her parents were last choice for her. A last chance.

* * *

Standing around the graves, she swallowed and put on a brave face, watching everyone around crying and beginning their mourning. At least they could show it, she had to be strong. Lacing her fingers together, she took a shakey breath and watched them shovel the mud ontop of the coffins and closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check. Opening her eyes again, she looked over to Mike who was staring at the coffins with silent tears trickling down his cheeks. Rubbing at her cheek, she watched him, trying to stop the tears and shook her head, looking back.

Walking over, she bent down slowly and dropped two roses on the graves and blew a kiss to them with a soft smile and looked up at the sky as if she were saying goodbye to them. Getting up again, she returned to her place and closed her eyes with a silent sniff. Watching everyone begin to throw some mud in, they walked away, leaving her and Mike.

"Mike..." She whispered quietly as he looked up and glared at her.  
"This is all your fault. They would have still been fine if it wasn't for you and that stupid teacher!" He yelled at her and stormed off as she took a deep breath and rubbed at her throat, trying to hold her tears back. She'd been trying to convince herself for a week now that what happened was nothing to do with her. But deep down she knew that she slowly broke them apart, drove them away from happiness. She didn't want to face the aftermath of her consequences. Unfortunately, she had to.

Looking up, she froze slightly, seeing Damon standing on the other side of the graveyard, looking at her with a soft smile as returned it weakly, a  
single tear falling and turned on her heel and began walking out of the graveyard, needing to leave her mistakes behind and to think of her future  
ahead.

* * *

Lying on her bed, she started at the ceiling, not wanting to look at the emptiness of her room. It was all gone, all her stuff, packed in boxes downstairs, just waiting for her to move. She would contact the adoption place tomorrow and tell them she was ready for a home. Another home. Mike was back home, staying with friends. He didn't want to see her or talk to her. Who could blame him after all? He leaves them for a while and their parents are okay. Then all of a sudden, he leaves and their... dead.

Hearing the doorbell, she forced herself up and let out a sigh as she made her way downstairs. Who was it now? More mourners? Pulling the door  
open she swallowed.

"Oh... Damon.. hi.. what are you doing here?" Aria asked, wrapping her cardigan tightly around her.  
"I wanted to see how you were." He responded, his blue eyed sparkling with promise as she chewed her lip.  
"Just... great... thank you." She murmured and avoided his eyes.  
"You've always been a terrible liar." Damon told her with a coy smile as she looked at him, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
"Not funny." She muttered as he shrugged, tucking his hands into his back pockets.  
"Sorry... I really wanted to see how you were. Truthully... you didn't look so good yesterday."  
"Well I'm fine today." She told him with a shrug.

Looking around, he bit his lip as he seen all the labled boxes taking up half of the house and looked back at her to see her gaze on the floor and a swarm of tears glittering her eyes that she was trying to hold back. Lifting his hand, he gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek, causing her to look up.

"No your not. Your not fine Aria..." Damon told her, wiping a tear that fell as she swallowed the lump growing in her throat.  
"How do you know?" Aria question, knowing it was stupid, but thought it was the only thing she could say in this situation.  
"Because I know you... like the back of my hand." Shrugging, he moved his hand into her hair and moved closer, staring down at her.  
"You really want me to say something to that? I can't... I just... can't..." Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes as more tears fell.  
"Then... do something for me... one thing...?" He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked into his.  
"Okay..." A hushed whisper fell from her lips as he brushed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to flutter in response.  
"Move in with me..." Opening her eyes, she glanced at him, looking into his eyes and slowly leaned up, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I know you were waiting for this, sorry for the wait :D

Shauna  
xx


	12. Chapter 12

Moving down the stairs quickly, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and looked at the time, licking her lips as she fixed her summer dress. Applying lip-gloss, she went into the kitchen, grabbing her glass of smoothie and took a sip, looking her lips. Looking at the clock, she chewed her lip and looked around. Where was Damon? Shrugging softly, the brunette walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, taking another sip of her smoothie. Today, they were going to speak about her mom and dad's will. She was freaking out, she had no idea what to expect.

Hearing a knock on the door, she jumped and pressed her hand to her chest. That must be them. Getting up, she placed her glass down and walked over to the door as she pulled it open and smiled softly, seeing a woman who looked to be in her 30's, long brown hair, wearing a dress with black pumps.

"Aria Montgomery?" Smiling softly, Aria stepped aside nodding and watched as the woman walked in. Letting out a breath, she closed the door over, "I'm Layla."  
"Could I get you a drink or anything?" Layla looked at her, giving her a smile and shook her head as she took a seat.  
"We will get the Will sorted so you can relax and be at ease." Laughing, she followed her and sat opposite her as she picked up her glass, sipping her smoothie.  
"Sorry, I've just... I'm not really..." She chewed her lip as Layla smiled.  
"It's okay. So.. I understand your not yet 18?" Raising an eyebrow, she watched the brunette shake her head and set her glass down as she played with her fingers.  
"No... but I'm staying with a... uhm.. .gurdian." She licked her lips, hiding a grin and rubbed her hands together.  
"Okay then." Pulling the file out of her bag, she opened it up and began reading and frowned softly.  
"What...? What is it?" Aria raised an eyebrow, chewing her lip.  
"It says... that your dad gave everything over to a... Camille Wild..?" Layla looked up as Aria went wide eyed.  
"Camille... Wild...?" The woman he was with? He was seeing her behind mom's back and now he gave EVERYTHING to her? WHAT?  
"He also... gave her priority of you..." Pressing her hand to her chest, she swallowed, shaking her head.  
"No.. no... this isn't right. That isn't right. He wouldn't do that."  
"Well he did honey. It's right here."

* * *

Aria sat on the couch, nursing a glass of bourbon as tears glazed in her eyes. It couldn't be true could it? Would her dad really leave everything and HER to a stranger who she never met. Camille Wild. Uh. This would make her day. She was now in charge of her? Shaking her head, she took a gulp of the bourbon and leaned her head back. Could the day get any worse?

The door opened as Damon strolled in with a grin on his face and looked around, spotting Aria on the couch, looking her over. Closing the door over quietly, he walked towards Aria.

"Wow... if I had known you'd looked like that today, I would have stayed in bed this morning." Smirking, he sat opposite her and frowned, seeing her state, "Aria...?"  
"What was he thinking...?" She whispered, swirling the amber liquid around the glass as she took a shaky breath.  
"What are you talking about?" Frowning, he watched her and leaned forward, "What's happened?"  
"The woman... Layla... was here. Reading out my parents Will." The brunette responded with a hard swallow.  
"What did it say?" Raising an eyebrow, he presses his hands together.  
"He... signed EVERYTHING... my house... the money put away for me when I turn 18... all over to Camille Wild. The woman that he was fooling around with." Aria told him, anger in her eyes.  
"What? He did WHAT?" Damon's eyes lit fire as he looked at Aria in confusion.  
"That's not even the worse part... he EVEN gave her... priority over me..." Looking at him, she knocked back the rest of the bourbon.  
"O... of you? What does that mean?" Moving off the couch, he walked around the table and kneeled in front of her, leaning his hands on either side of her legs.  
"That she has control over me. Whatever she wants me to do, I do. Just what I need..." Rubbing her temples, she licked her lips and shook her head.  
"What are you going to do?" His blue eyes shined with concern as he stroked her hair back from her face.  
"Follow this stupid path and see where it takes me. Everything happens for a reason right?"

* * *

Walking to the bar, she wiped it down, making sure there were no finger marks or anything, before moving onto the first table. Licking her lips, she looked up and watched everyone laughing and talking in the booth at the back. Caroline, Elena, Damon and Stefan. For the last hour, they'd been talking about... stuff that shouldn't be repeated. Smiling softly, she wiped the table down and hummed softly.

"Aria Montgomery?" Looking up, a big grin spread across her face.  
"Jason!" Dropping her cloth, she ran over and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight, laughing, "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you."  
"Long time no see stranger. Still short I see." Giving her a squeeze, her set her down, winking as she shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
"NO, you are just getting taller. God, what are you doing here?" Walking over, she lifted the cloth again and walked over to the bar.  
"I asked Spencer where you were. She'd told me your parents moved. I'm sorry to hear about them Aria." He gave her a sympathetic look as she nodded softly.  
"It's okay Jason. I'm getting there. I'm just happy to see a familiar face. Are they still... talking about Ally?" Licking her lips, she moved behind the bar, pouring two cokes and gave one to him.  
"Believe it or not. Yes. No one seems to know another topic to talk about." Taking a seat on the stool, he sighed, "We miss you back at Rosewood and your pink stripe of hair."  
"Oh yeah, I bet you do! As you can see... all a natural no colour. No stripes of any shape or form." Grinning, she crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face.  
"So I can see. Still as beautiful as I remember." He winked as she rolled her eyes, tutting.  
"Taken and happy, thank you." She told him, giving him a look as she looked over his shoulder, seeing everyone watching them. Great. An audience and a "HAPPY" Damon.  
"Well I'm gonna be staying in time for a while, we'll catch up, alright?" He gave her a pat on the shoulder, walking out as she sighed, leaning her head on the bar.

"Well... I'm guessing YOU have to be Aria Montgomery." Looking up, she glared, her eyes set in a blaze of fire.  
"Oh, if it isn't my dad's left over trash. Camille right? I didn't quite catch it last time you were sucking his face off." Storming around the bar, she walked over, cleaning down the tables.  
"Honey... now now... that's no way to speak to your NEW mother is it?" Smiling sweetly, she tilted her head.  
"I would rather... eat a dozen of posionous ants, than let YOU be my new mother. You are NOTHING to me." Giving her a look, she smiled sweetly in reutrn as she turned around, "All right?"  
"If you want your money when your 18, you'll do as I say and you'll be sure to remember that." Aria swallowed a lump and let out a breath and slowly turned back to her.  
"Excuse me?" Crossing her arms, she watched a grin on the blonde's face.  
"Great, now that I have your attention. Kelly!" Aria watched a little barbie blonde walked in, a smirk on her face as she texted on her blackberry.  
"Yes mom?" Looking up, she gave Aria a look and looked at her mom.  
"This is Aria Montgomery."  
"Ah... so I see..." Looking her up and down, Aria scowled at her, clenching her fists.  
"What do you want? The sooner I can get rid of you, the sooner I'll be happier."  
"Oh... fantastic. I'm glad your on board." Smirking, she looked at Kelly, "My sweet daughter wants to be a... SUPERSTAR. Poor girl hasn't got a lung that could hold though, but YOU have."  
"No I haven't." The brunette told her, rubbing her arm.  
"So.. that isn't your guitar there... on stage? Signed by.. you yourself, hmmm?"  
"No... it.. is not."  
"Did you want your money Aria. Did you want to go to college?" Raising an eyebrow, she watched Aria sigh and nod softly.  
"Yes."  
"Then you'll write a song for her, alright? You will also record it."  
"She can't sing to save her life... and it doesn't look like it either. It won't be pulled off."  
"Oh YES. It will. Have a good day Aria. That song by the end of this week, alright?"

Grinning, she kissed her head and walked out as Kelly gave Aria a look and walked out, following her mother. Aria shook her head in disbelief. Unbelievable. Oh, they were getting a piece of her mind. Going over to the stage, she picked up the guitar, ready to smash it, until she felt a pair of arms tightening around her waist.

"No you don't. Calm down... breathe, alright?" Damon breathed into her hair, holding her close.  
"Y... your right... sorry." Aria responded, letting out a small breath as she leaned back into his embrace, feeling herself relax as she placed the guitar back down and turned in his arms.  
"What are you going to do?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at her.  
"I'm gonna write the song and sing it for that blonde bitch... and then... hope for a happy ending."

* * *

Lying on the bed, Damon stared at the ceiling, many thoughts running through his head as he licked the surface of his lips. Hearing the shower turn off, he looked up as he seen Aria walking towards the bed wrapped in a towel as she was towel drying her hair. Sitting up, he looked at her, chewing his lip.

"Who's Jason?" His blue eyes shined from the light.  
"An old friend... from Rosewood." She replied softly, sitting on the edge of the bed as she looked at him, continuing to towel dry her hair.  
"Do... should," Sighing, he raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried about this guy?"  
"What? No! Of course not!" Aria told him, shaking her head as she gave him a look.  
"Are you sure? Because you two seemed... awfully... cuddly...close... Oh Aria... Oh Jason..." His eyes hit the ceiling as he huffed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Damon, are you jealous?" Grinning softly, she crawled onto the bed, kissing his cheek softly and raised an eyebrow.  
"No... Damon Salavtore does NOT get jealous." He told her, not looking at her as she pressed kisses to his lips.  
"Your a liar. Look at me..." Aria told him, stroking her fingers through his hair.  
"I am looking at you." Damon replied with a slight whine as she laughed, pressing her hand to his cheek as she turned his head.  
"NOW you are. Damon... it's you okay... I..." Letting out a breath, she stroked her thumb over his cheek, "I love YOU okay. I am in love with you."  
"Y... you are?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked into her eyes, feeling happy as she gave him a nod.  
"Yes. 100 % truthul." Aria told him, leaning close as she brushed her lips over his, "It's only you I want. No one could change that."  
"God Aria, I love you... so much." Gripping her hips, he tugged her close so she fell on top of him, causing her to shriek and laugh.  
"Damon, behave!" She told him, kissing him as he cupped her face, kissing her back.  
"I'll behave the day I did." Winking at her, he kissed her neck as she giggled, tilting her head.  
"Then the day you die, I am going to be extremely bored."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!

Shauna  
xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Scattered. Endless amounts of paper scattered across the room. It looks like it had snowed inside, since most of the paper was ripped into tiny pieces of shred which were no lying on the floor with no meaning what so ever. The brunette threaded her finger through her hair and pulled at it. She was frustrated. 24 hours without an inch of sleep. Nothing was coming to her. She'd threw the notepad and pen down an hour ago and hadn't touched them ever since. She couldn't think straight. No lyrics were appearing in her head, nothing. Letting out a breath, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to muster up the last strength of her brain to conjurer up some sort of verse of any kind.

Why was everything happening to her all at once? She remembers Damon. Her parents die. She moves in with Damon. She finds out that her dad signed her life over to her evil step-mother. All she had to hear now is that she was going to get hit by a train, funnily enough she would believe it since so much was happening.

"Aria...?" Damon's voice echoed as he moved down the staircase, rubbing at his eyes. It was obvious he had just woken up.  
"Hmmm?" Releasing the fists of hair, she slowly lifted her head to look at him.  
"It's 3 in the morning." He told her, worry in his eyes as he took in her state. Red puffy eyes, pale skin, "You were at this yesterday as well. Give it a break, hmm?"

"I can't. I can't give it a break. I need to do this. It needs to be done or else." The brunette told him, inhaling as he buried her face into her knees with a groan.  
"If you don't give it a break, you won't LIVE to see the end of the week." Moving over, he bent down in front of her, resting his hands on either side of her.  
"Camille will kill me." Aria whispered exhausted as she rubbed at her face, barely looking at him, since her eyes were drooping shut.  
"Not if I touch her first. I can compell her if I feel like." His blue eyes shined with truth as she shook her head.  
"No. Don't even think about it. This is my fight, I want to be able to deal with her, okay?" She warned him, pointing as he raised his hands in defence.  
"I understand, but PLEASE... come to bed with me. Please? Then you can do as you please. Just grab a few hours." Damon bargained with her, smiling charmingly.  
"Okay, okay." She agreed as he sighed in relief and scooped her into his arms as she automatically relaxed, her body finding home.

Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, Damon held her close and moved at vampire speed, stopping suddenly when they were in his room. Lying her down on the bed, he grabbed one of his shirts from the cupboard and lifted her dress over her head, slipping the shirt on instead. Smiling lazily at him, she winked as he laughed and shook his head, climbing in beside her. Pulling the blankets up, he covered them as he moved closer, tightening his hold on her as his face found her hair. Just another day in paradise.

* * *

Strumming the strings, the melodic tune moved through the room as she concentrated. She needed to get this right. She had to admit, this was the hardest she had ever worked on a song and she wasn't going to even get the credit, the bitch of the leader bitch was. Biting her lip, she read the lyrics in her head and began moving her fingers across the strings again as she nodded along, humming in places where she couldn't quite fill in with words yet. Putting her guitar down, she shook her head. She needed to breathe, this was ridiculous, she wasn't a prisoner. Getting up, she moved downstairs and into the kitchen as she rummaged through the cupboards for something to munch on. Grabbing some cookies, she poured milk and sat at the table, beginning to eat. Did she feel better or what? It had been two days since her crazy drive for staying up more hours than sleeping. Damon told her off and she was glad he did.

"Aria Montgomery!" Lifting her head, she bit her lip as Elena and Caroline watched into the kitchen, "Figured you could use cheering up."  
"Thanks girls." Smiling at Caroline, she continued eating her cookies as they both sat down.  
"How are you holding up?" Elena questioned, lifting an eyebrow as she took a look around the place, "Where's Salvatore?"  
"He's... somewhere..." Aria answered, licking her lips, "He has a name as well, it's Damon. You should know, you've been round him long enough."  
"Oh yes we have." Caroline told her with a laugh, "How's the song coming along?"  
"I don't know. Knowing that I HAVE to write a song and feeling pressurized, is making it harder. When I'm relaxed, it just flows. No flowing at the moment."  
"Why don't you just get Damon to compell her?" Elena questioned, leaning back as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Nope. I told him not to get involved, it is MY fight. I'm going to prove my dad wrong." The brunette explained, sighing softly.

The door opened as they all looked up and seen Damon walking in with Stefan. Elena jumped up with a grin and ran over to Stefan as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. Caroline looked at Aria as she stuck her finger down her throat, causing Aria to burst out laughing and shake her head as she sipped her drink. Stefan wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip on her as she beamed. Damon walked into the kitchen as Aria got up, following him.

"You okay?" She asked softly as he poured a bourbon, taking a gulp.  
"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." He told her, his tone clipped.  
"Liar." Aria told him with a sigh as she moved over to him and placed a hand on his back, "Talk to me."  
"Just having a bad day." Damon explained, licking his lips as he finished his drink.  
"Would it be any better if I made you a big fat chocolate cake? AND a glass of blood?" Raising an eyebrow, she smiled hopefully.  
"It would be a start." He told her, grinning as he turned to her and squeezed her close to him, kissing the top of her head.  
"Good." Laughing, she buried herself into him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

* * *

Aria strummed the last chord as her voice grew quieter and the song came to an end. Licking her lips, she looked up at Camille and Kelly who were looking between eachother with thoughtful expressions. The brunette bit down on her lip and shook her head. This was ridiculous.

"It will have to do I guess." Camille rolled her eyes, "Could be better, but it will do."  
"Yeah. I guess it would work... MAYBE I'l be able to sing it, I'll see how I feel." Kelly rolled her eyes, looking at her nails.  
"Right. I'm glad... that we got that sorted." Aria spoke through gritted teeth as she dug her nails into her leg, calming herself, "Happy doing business."  
"Yes. If I say so. We want that recorded. I have a studio you can come to and then your work is done until otherwise." Camille told her with a smirk.

Getting up, Camille and Kelly moved through the crowd as Aria banged her head on the table. The Mystic Grill was packed tonight, a buzzing atmosphere as everyone was dancing or playing pool. Everyone was having a blast. Feeling a hand on her back, she looked up, blue eyes burning into her brown.

"She's a bitch huh?" Damon asked, licking his lips as Aria nodded.  
"Yup. Uh... I hate her." Aria told him and shook her head as she placed her guitar down carefully.  
"Well... I may have done something." He told her with a soft grin.  
"Damon!" She looked at him, wide eyed, "I told you no compelling her to leave me alone or anything, this is my fight." She reminded him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just look." He told her with a smile as she frowned and turned her head towards the bar, her eyes growing wider.  
"Oh my god." Aria burst into hysterics as Camille was up on the bar, making farm yard animal noises and imitating them also.

Everyone was laughing and pointing at her as Kelly stood, red faced and fuming as she glared and shouted at her mother to get in. Aria continued laughing along with everyone else as Damon smirked and shook his head, a chuckle slipping from his lips.

"Oh I love you." Aria told him, laughing softly as she leaned back into him.  
"I know you do." He told her, kissing her shoulder as he held her close against him, watching Camille make a fool out of herself. Maybe it would only get better  
from there.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :D Sorry this one is SOOO short :) I apologize, my mind hasn't been with it lately :S Hope you like anyway :)

Shauna  
xx


	14. Chapter 14

Aria took a deep breath as she hunched over. Saying she was exhausted was an understatement. She had been working 48 hours straight in the studio, no air, no sleep. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she listened to the recording again, making sure it was perfect, no glitches. The past hour, she'd been editing small parts. Kelly was coming to listen to it soon and it needed to be perfect. Especially if Camille came along.

"Aria, you better be done." Kelly stormed in with her arms crossed.  
"Yes Kelly. It's all done." She answered with an eye roll.  
"About time," Camille responded as she walked in, "Lets here it then, quick quick."

The brunette walked over, trying not to throw the mic stand at them and hit play as the music flooded through the speakers. Kelly took a seat, staring at her nails as she listened to the song. Aria looked between them, not knowing what they were thinking. Probably criticism again. As the song stopped, Camille and Kelly looked at eachother, the same look on their face.

"Perfect." Camille commented.  
"Really?" Aria raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Now, the performance has been set for two weeks ahead." Kelly replied, looking at her.  
"What? Where is it?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Not in Mystic Falls, that's for sure." Kelly smirked.  
"We will be in touch Aria." They walked out, leaving her speechless.  
"Uhh... why dad?" Falling back onto the couch, she glared at the ceiling.

Hearing her phone, she lifted it and seen Damon's face come up on the screen, making her smile. Even when they were't together, he could make her smile. Shaking her head, she answered it with a smile.

"Hey handsome." Pushing her hair back, she closed her eyes.  
"Hey beautiful, how did it go? All good?" His voice soothed through the phone.  
"Surprisingly, they liked it. Still not appreciative, but what did I expect to be honest?"  
"Are you all finished up now?" Damon questioned, searching through the fridge.  
"Yes... for a couple of weeks anyway... at least."  
"Wanna come home? Ive missed you." He raised an eyebrow, smiling big.  
"I'll be there as fast as I can."  
"You better be and all."

* * *

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Her make-up was done, her hair was done. Everything was perfect. They'd left Mystic Falls a week ago and they were now in Los Angeles, believe it or not. Turns out Camille has a private jet, what a shock. Brushing herself down, she looked at the time, watching it tick by.

"Nearly time." Aria murmured nervously.  
"Knock knock." Damon stepped in, grinning, I think Kelly made a pass at me."  
"What a shock." Smiling softly, she turned to him and crossed her arms.  
"How are you feeling? It's still not to late. I could compel her."  
"No no," She laughed, "The sooner this is done, the sooner it's over and I've proved my dad wrong."  
"Got your ipod then? They need to plug it in for this bitch."  
"Oh," Lifting it, she handed it over, "It's already on the track."  
"Okie dokie," He walked out, but poked his head back in, "Aria?"  
"Hmmm?" She turned to him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You look phenomenal." He winked with a grin and walked out.

Blushing, she laughed and checked herself in the mirror one last time, before walking out. Moving down the hallway, she looked around, hearing the crowd cheering from the main room. Going backstage, she looked around, seeing Kelly and Camille. Walking over, she bit her lip as she seen them arguing with eachother.

"Is something wrong?" She looked between them both.  
"Yes. Technical difficulties unfortunately." Camille hissed at her.  
"You are going to sing live!" Kelly snapped at her, getting worked up.  
"What? No I'm not. That's impossible." Aria told them, getting annoyed.  
"No, you'll sing backstage. Kelly was already going to mime with the song, but now she'll be miming with you, it's easily done."  
"That wasn't the deal here!"  
"You do it or you can kiss your future goodbye Aria."  
"Think about it." Kelly told her, walking off with Camille.  
"Unbelievable." The brunette whispered.  
"Aria...?"

Turning around, she seen Damon, Caroline, Elena and Stefan were standing behind her, confused looks on their faces. She let out a sigh and smiled softly, shaking her head, feeling tired.

"We heard. What are you going to do?" Caroline questioned her.  
"I'm going to have to sing live I guess." Aria shrugged.  
"She's being a real bitch." Elena responded with a frown, not liking her.  
"Your telling me." hewing her lip, she lifted the microphone.  
"I got an idea," Stefan whispered to Elena, "Goodluck Aria."  
"Uh, thanks Stefan," She answered, watching him walk off.  
"We'll go. Goodluck Aria." Caroline and Elena walked off.

Clearing her throat, Aria gripped the microphone and hummed to herself. Damon smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her head with a soft smile, knowing she was exhaustd.

"Your going to do amazing." He whispered to her.  
"I don't know what I would do without you." She responded honestly with a smile.  
"Hmmm, I'd hate to think about it." Damon answered honestly.  
"Hopefully, we'll never have to." Leaning up, she kissed him softly.  
"Mmhmm.." He murmured, "Goodluck. I'll be cheering you on."  
"Thank you. I love you." She pecked his lips again.  
"I love you too Ar..." He told her with a smile and walked off.  
"And now we have Kelly Wild up next singing her own written song called Make you Believe, give it up for her!" The announcer cheered and clapped.

Aria closed her eyes, feeling sick. She was going to sing live and it had to be perfect. Being exhausted didn't help that fact She felt as if she were going to faint. Licking her lips, she moved to the right position and watched as Kelly walked onto the stage with her back dancers and posed, waiitng for the music to start. Luckily Aria had made a separate backing track in case disaster struck. This was the kind of disaster that didn't come to mind. Hearing the music, she took a breath, waiting for the right moment and began singing.

**Plug in the mic**  
**Open the curtains**  
**Turn on the lights**  
**I'm through rehearsing**

**The feeing ignites**  
**I'm in control**  
**The crowds in the palm of my hands**  
**All my fans stand**

Aria breathed deeply, knowing she was going to have to stay strong, no matter how bad she felt. She could do this, for them. For the sake of her dad. She had to do this, she had to be the best that she could be and she was going to prove to everyone that she was.

**What is the truth**  
**What's an illusion**  
**Your searching for proof**  
**But are you certain**  
**Whatever you see**  
**Is what you get**  
**If words paint a picture then I betcha I can getcha yet**

Camille sat back in the crowd, watching Kelly on stage and smirked. Her plan was going well. Byron would never know what hit him. This is what he gets for thinking he can break up with her. She was showing him who was boss. She listened, knowing Aria was doing an extremely good job, it made her laugh. Poor girl didn't know what she was in for, only the little part of it.

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be whatcha want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night, where I'll make you see**  
**That I can be anything, anything, anything**

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be whatcha wan-**

Aria gasped as the microphone was taken off her by Caroline and she went wide eyed as the microphone shrieked in the process. Booing could be heard from the area as she went wide eyed. Rushing over to her, she grabbed her arm as she reached for the microphone and gasped as Caroline dropped to the ground, holding her head in her hands, pain seeping through her.

"Aria, what..." The blonde moaned in pain.  
"Car... I didn't... I'm... n.. not..." Aria looked at her hands, scared and looked back at Caroline as she vanished at the speed of lightning. Aria quickly lifted the microphone as Camille walked round the corner.

**I've got nothing to lose**  
**I've been exposed**  
**I'm paying my dues**  
**Playing the role**

**I'm breaking the rules**  
**Flowing the flow**  
**I've got the whole world nodding yes**  
**Like some bobble heads**

Stefan rounded the corner, holding the camera that was directed at Kelly from the side of the stage, which was showing Aria on camera as she went wide eyed, shaking her head at him.

**Ill break the sweat**  
**If you wanna**  
**Confess all your sins**  
**You know you got them**  
**The rooms in a spin**  
**The fevers pitched**  
**I swear there's no doubt I'm legit**  
**I'm no counterfeit**

Elena came from behind her, pushing her onto stage as she tumbled onto stage, gasps emitting through the crowd as Kelly glared at her and Camille looked around in panic, not knowing what to do.

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be what you want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**Where I make you see**  
**That I can be anything**  
**Anything, anything**

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be what you want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**Where I make you see**  
**That I can be anything**  
**Anything, anything**  
**You want from me**

Aria swallowed nervous as the crowd cheered her on and Kelly had stormed off stage, throwing a hissy fit in the process. Camille watched in horror, shooting daggers at her as she looked for Damon in the crowd, her brown eyes hitting the blue ocean ones as he gave her a comforting smile and gave her a thumbs up, nodding at her to continue what she was doing.

**I'm not shy, boy**  
**I can be what you want**  
**Your bright shiny toy**  
**You just have to respond**  
**The clock never stops**  
**But baby, it's time**  
**There's no doubt in my mind**  
**That I can make you believe**

**I can be what you want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**Where I make you see**  
**That I can be anything**  
**Anything, anything**

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be what you want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**Where I make you see**  
**That I can be anything**  
**Anything, anything**

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be what you want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**Where I make you see**  
**That I can be anything**  
**Anything, anything**

**I'll make you believe in me**  
**I can be what you want me to be**  
**Tonight is the night**  
**Where I make you see**  
**That I can be anything**  
**Anything, anything**  
**You want from me**

The crowd burst into a round of applause as she looked around, breathless, her face flushed as she can't believe what just happened. All she knows, is that it wasn't something she was familiar with.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, so this is going to be a confusing chapter for some. Some things have happened that your thinking, wait, what? But it will all come together as we go more into the story. Hope you enjoyed.

Shauna  
xx


	15. Chapter 15

Aria was beaming. Sure, she was confused by everything that happened, but to her, it couldn't have been more perfect that it had turned out. She'd shamed Camille and Kelly, showing them up to be the bad ones in this. She showed up her dad, proving to him that he didn't win this battle, she did. She always beat him, no matter what it was doing. Looking into the mirror, she blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as she resumed running the wipe across her face to take off her make-up. They were on their way back to Mystic Falls. They had a long way to go, but at least they were all together. Everyone helped her and she really had to thank them, she wouldn't feel like she does without them. Frowning, she thought about her encounter with Caroline. What had happened? Shaking her head, she tied her hair back into a ponytail as she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way down the bus. Yes, they were on the travel bus, it was big enough for all of them, so they weren't complaining.

"Aria!" Elena gave her a grin as she entered the lounge area.  
"Hey." She smiled softly, taking a seat next to Damon as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her temple.  
"How are you feeling?" Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head.  
"Tired," She admitted with a laugh, "Proud I guess. I wanted to thank you guys, for everything you did. I couldn't have done it without you."  
"This calls for drinks!" The blonde announced as everyone laughed and she walked to the kitchen.  
"I'll be back." Aria murmured to Damon, getting up from the seat before he could say anything and she followed Caroline to the kitchen, "Car?"  
"Yeah?" Turning around, she looked at her as she got out 5 glasses.  
"What happened? I, I touched you and you were in pain.. what happened?"

Caroline bit her lip, lifting a bottle of every different alcohol out of the cuboard, pouring different types into the glasses. Aria watched her, waiting for an answer as  
she swallowed nervously, watching what drinks she was pouring. Obviously Damon's was the bourbon, the boy slept and lived bourbon. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms.

"I don't know Aria," Turning to her, she bit her lip, "I wish I knew. I felt like my head was exploding, like I don't know."  
"I.. I did that?" She whispered scared.  
"I don't know Aria. I don't know if you did it or not, because if you did," She paused, thinking about it, "You would be a..."  
"A what?" Stepping forward, she looked at her, feeling her heart racing.  
"A witch Aria. You would be a witch." She told her, frowning.  
"Me? A witch," Shaking her head, she laughed it off, "Nope, that's impossible. I would know if I were a witch."  
"Aria, have a think about it." She nodded at her, lifting all the glasses as she walked out of the kitchen.

Think about it? What was there to think about it? There was no way in hell was she a witch. Surely, she would have known if she was a witch, wouldn't she? Frowning, she swallowed and thought about everything since she came to Mystic Falls. The amulet Damon gave her, would she have got random flashbacks? Even he thought it wasn't possible. The compulsion? Was she really compelled or convinced? Her parents car crash, she'd had a fight with them, even wished they were... oh god. Placing her hands on the side of her head, she panicked. What if it's true? What if she is a witch? Why would she only be picking up senses now? What did this all mean? What was she going to do? Maybe she could talk to Damon, he'd help her. He would understand. Feeling arms encircle her waist, she closed her eyes, feeling her body relaxing.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon questioned, leaning his chin on her shoulder as she nodded softly.  
"I, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long day huh?" She murmured in response, knowing that if she asked a question to his question, it would throw him off track.  
"A very long day. How about we have our drink, then go onto bed huh? Sound good." He asked, kissing the side of her neck.  
"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Walking around the Mystic Grill, taking orders, Aria felt drained. Something was wrong, obviously she knew that. She felt sick. Rubbing her hand across her forehead, she walked over to Matt, giving him a weak smile as she read him the orders.

"Aria are you alright? You don't look so good?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow as she gave him a quick nod.  
"Fine. Just.. perfect." She answered softly, finished off the orders as she grabbed the jug of coffee and orange juice off the counter.  
"You sure? Because if you want, you can go home. Besides.. it's not really busy. Oh look at that, your the gang just walked in, my mistake."  
"Trust me, I'd rather be here doing something. I need to be... doing something." Placing the jugs down, she rubbed her throat and closed her eyes.  
"Aria, you sure your alright?" Frowning, looked at her, lowering to her level.  
"Fine." She told him, rubbing her hand across her face as she looked behind her, seeing everything sitting in the booth talking.  
"If you say so." He answered, "I'll do this." Taking the jugs, he walked from behind the bar, going to tables as he poured them drinks.

"Aria..." A voice whispered in the air as she turned around quickly, frowning. What was going on? Looking up at the lights, she felt them getting brighter and covered  
her eyes letting out a breath. The room was spinning, she was sure of it, or maybe she was spinning. Pressing her hands against the counter, she stared at the counter top.

"Come join us." The voice whispered again as she turned around just as quick, to see no one there. She was going insane. She was sure of it. Looking at all the lights, she Seen them flickering and her eyes widened as she stared at them, not sure what was going on. What was happening? She looked around, seeing that everyone else was staring to notice as well. What? Rubbing her temples, she seen the flickering getting worse as the room began to spin faster.

"Help." She spoke, her eyes shutting as she fell into unconsciousness, hitting the floor with a bang as all the light-bulbs shattered, causing screams to echo throughout the Grill.

"Aria!" Matt ran over, bending down, feeling her neck for a pulse, "Call 911!"

Caroline looked over, her eyes wide as she seen Aria lying on the floor unconscious. What just happened? Looking around at everyone, she swallowed, seeing all of the glass lying about on the floor? What the hell just happened?

"Damon, it's Aria!" Caroline told him, pointing over as he looked over, his eyes widening as moved out of the booth, hurrying over as he bent down.  
"What the hell happened?" Damon questioned Matt as he pressed his hand against her cheek, feeling how hot her skin was.  
"I don't know. She was acting weird, she didn't look right. She just collapsed."  
"I'm not waiting for an ambulance, screw that." Lifting her into his arms, he held her close as he made his way out of the Grill.

Stefan and Elena looked at Caroline, raising their eyebrows, looking for answers as she shook her head, stepping out of the booth as she hurried after Damon, knowing She was going to have to talk to him.

* * *

There was beeping throughout the room. It was constant, one after another. The sound was running through her head. She wanted it to stop, why wasn't it stopping? Forcing her eyes open, she found that she was staring at a white tiled ceiling, where the hell was she? Sitting up quickly, she held her head wincing as she looked around the room. She was in hospital. She recognized the place. Her last visit wasn't that fortunate. What happened? All she remembered was being at the Mystic Grill.

"Aria..." The voice sang, wisping through the air.  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted, holding her head in her hands.  
"Join us Aria. You are one of us."  
"Stop, stop it."  
"Join us."  
"I said stop!" She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

Damon rushed into the room, worry rising within him as he heard her shouting. He thought someone was trying to get to her. Frowning, he looked around and didn't  
see anyone. Looking over at Aria, he seen she had tears rolling down her cheeks and moved over at vampire speed, cradling her against him.

"Shh... shh.. it's okay, your okay." Damon whispered soothingly, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Tell them to stop." She whimpered, more tears falling.  
"Who? Who's that?" He asked softly, rocking her.  
"They just won't stop." Leaning against him weakly, a sob slipped from her lips as he looked over to Caroline who appeared in the doorway.

Biting her lip, she gave him a nod as he closed his eyes as if he were in pain and held Aria closer. Turns out, what Caroline had told him earlier was true as can be and Aria was suffering it. Holding her closer, he whispered soothing words into her ears as she held onto him, sniffs heard throughout the room. He was going to help her.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's WAY confusing. It's a twist lmao :D Hope ya enjoyed anyhow!

Shauna  
xxx


	16. Chapter 16

The storm was loud, rough, demonic. It had a mind of it's own. The tree branches banged and scratched against the window, causing a scraping noise to echo through the little girl's bedroom. Opening her eyes, the chocolate was dark as tears glazed her eyes, staring at the branch shadows through her bedroom curtains. In those old films, children would always be afraid of the outside world, seeing it through the curtains. It looked worse than it was, more frightening. Pulling the curtains back just faced you with reality. Pulling the covers back, the little girl climbed down from her bed and looked around as if there were people around her. Tip toeing at a speed of lightning, she moved over to the door, pulling it open.

A struck of thunder erupted through the sky as the little girl bolted down the hall, looking around as if she were in a maze. She knew where she was heading too. Pushing her parents door open, she ran in, her eyes wide as she seen her mom and dad up with Mike. Looking up, Ella gave her daughter a smile and patted the bed, ushering her over. Going over, she climbed up onto the bed, crawling onto her mom's lap as she sucked her thumb into her mouth.

"It's okay honey, it's just the storm. Your safe." Ella stroked Aria's hair, pulling the covers over them as she looked over at Byron with Mike.

"I seen shadows." The little girl uttered scared as Mike made a noise, closing his eyes.  
"I know sweetie, but they won't harm you. It's just nature taking it's course." Continuing to stroke her hair, she rocked her.  
"One day sweetheart, when your older, you'll hear the storm and understand." Byron told her, a smile on his face as he rocked Mike.  
"Your father is right. You'll live to enjoy the storm when your older, you'll appreciate it a lot more."

"I don't think so." The little girl smoke, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"You'll see..."

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, she listened as the thunder struck the ground near by. Her usual chocolate eyes were a near black as she rolled onto her side and stared at the man sleeping across from her. What was she going to do? Watching him sleep, she narrowed her eyes, thinking about the past few days and what had happened. Was this really happening to her? Of all people? It just wasn't right. Sure, it explained a lot about everything she was seeing with Damon, but she still felt herself. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair as the branches scratched at the window, begging to be let in.

"One day." Aria murmured to herself, pushing herself up from the bed as she tip toed in a hurry to the bathroom. Why did he have to have a joined bathroom? Shaking her head of the thoughts, she looked into the mirror, not recognizing the person staring back at her. Was she really changing that much?

"Aria.." The voice from the shadows whispered as it echoed throughout the bathroom.

Looking around, the brunette narrowed her eyes hoping to see something, anything. No such luck. Licking her lips, she stepped back into the bedroom, looking over at Damon as she slipped her pair of uggs on and her jacket, walking out of the bedroom as she made her way downstairs.

"Come to us." The voice spoke again as Aria took a deep breath and grabbed her car keys, making her way out of the house. Where was she going? She didn't even know. Getting into her car, she started the engine up and reversed out of the drive, speeding away towards the one behind the voice.

* * *

Stopping at the falls, she stared out of the window, the thunder growing worse as she opened the door, slowly stepping out of the car as the wind blew her back against it. It just got much worse. Looking at the waterfall, she covered her face, feeling water being blew against her as she looked around in confusion. Why was she here? Moving away from the car, she pushed her way through the wind, closing her eyes.

"Aria."

Opening her eyes, she looked ahead and went wide eyed as she seen someone standing there. It looked like a women. Moving forward, she bit her lip, going towards her. Was this a good idea? Rubbing her neck, she moved quicker against the wind, as she stood still in front of her.

"Who are you?" Aria asked, her eyes narrowing. "I am Lilly."  
"Lilly..that's suppose to help me how?"  
"I'm a witch."  
"That helps a little more." She replied, swallowing.  
"You are the next in line."  
"Uh, sorry for what?"  
"Aria, after I'm finished with you..you are going to be the most powerful witch alive.

Aria just stared at her, having that feeling to burst out laughing in her face, but knew it wasn't the time. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked around and then back at Lilly. The most powerful witch? Ha, she couldn't be the MOST powerful witch. She was Aria Montgomery and she was a teenage girl, just wanting to live her life with her...vampire boyfriend. Yeah, she was stupid, how did she not see this coming to her?

"I'm...I need to go." Aria told her, nodding at her as she turned around, walking.  
"Aria!" Lilly called out as she turned back around, "Whenever I call, you must come, you understand?"  
"I understand... I guess." Shaking her head at her, she ran over to the car and got into it, rubbing her nose.

Reversing back out of the Falls, she turned around, driving forward and didn't look back. The most powerful witch? What would she say to Damon? Would she say anything? Was she going to tell him? Letting out a breath, she just focused on getting back to the boarding house.

* * *

Walking back inside the Boarding House, the brunette placed her keys on the table and hung her jacket up, closing the door as quietly as she could. She felt drained. Physically and emotionally. What was she supposed to do? Take it on her shoulders and walk on with life? Easier than it sounded. Taking her uggs off, she put them by the door and moved up the hall, taking the stairs quietly, trying not to hitting the creaking spots. Going up the hall, she opened the door to Damon's bedroom and walked inside, closing the door behind her as she rushed over to the bed and climbed in beside him. The thunder was calmer now, almost the aftermath.

"Aria..?" Damon's voice soothed through her ears as she rolled onto her side, looking over at him.  
"I'm here." She told him softly, moving closer as she kissed his lips and watched him.  
"Mmhmm.." He moaned with a soft smile, opening his eyes, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Just went down to get a drink." Looking into his eyes, she buried her face into his neck.  
"We'll go back to sleep, mmmhm? We got a busy day tomorrow." Stroking her hair, he rubbed his hand over her back.

"Sleeping is the first thing on my mind." She answered with a smile as he falled asleep.

Another lie. One, she wasn't okay, she was terrified. Two, sleeping? The first thing on her mind? Lie. It was the last. The first was figuring out how she told everyone she was to become the most powerful witch.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope it was to your enjoyment :D Trying to get my inspiration back :)

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
